Malfunctioned Heart
by BlackFire22
Summary: Wonderland changed when Alice left after completing the game. Now it's full of mishap and dispair, with strange beings called 'Forgotten' pop up here and there, attacking the residents of Wonderland. Someone then goes to Alice's world and brings in Lacie, her daughter. Now she's forced to participate the game! It doesn't help that Lacie is sickly and hates men, huh? PeterXOCXBlood
1. Hear my story

**Prologue**

_~ This is the beginning…or is it the end? ~_

~**Tick-Tock**~

Do you hear it?

~**Tick-Tock-Tick-Tock**~

This is the sound of the clocks that ticks in our chests angrily. Where our _hearts_ are supposed to be, but then again, we aren't actually human.

~**Tick-Tock-Tick…**~

Ah… Say, do you know the story of Alice Liddell? No? Then, allow me to fill you in.

The story starts on a Sunday afternoon with the young woman with her older sister, Lorina Liddell. They are currently talking about books and over a dream Alice had about a game. Lorina then leaves to fetch a pack of cards, but not before warning Alice not to sleep. Unfortunately—and unfortunately—Alice falls into a deep slumber.

She then wakes up to a talking rabbit wearing a red waist coat and carrying a gold pocket watch. Dismissing it as a dream, she attempts to go to sleep once more, but is kidnapped as the rabbit turns into a man.

Taken to Wonderland, she is forced to drink the Medicine of Hearts and participate in the 'game'. The prize of the game is to go back home. She then meets the Role Holders in the following order, The White Rabbit, the Tweedle Twins, the March Hare, The Mad Hatter, the Clock Maker, the Knave of Hearts, The Red Queen, The Cheshire Cat, the Dutch(ess), the Dormouse, and the Jokers.

Our sweet little Alice grew to love Wonderland and its people, including the Faceless, and they loved her back. They looked forward to her visits and she taught them things that were foreign to them, hence why they call her a foreigner.

Unfortunately, all the affections, all the steaming tea, and all the delicious scrumptious treats were not enough to keep her in Wonderland, and when the vial of Medicine of Hearts was filled to the tippy top, she left Wonderland. Just like that.

The White Rabbit mourned, the Clock Maker buried himself in work, the Cheshire Cat got into more mischief, and the Mad Hatter refused to console his people. The Red Queen beheaded more often, the Dutch(ess) became obsessed with his park, the Knave of Heart grew distant, the Tweedle Twins slacked off even more, and the March Hare became more loyal to his master.

The Caterpillar avoided his work; the Lizard worked himself to the bone, and the Jokers lure in prey, their eyes never to see the sunlight again.

Alice, oh Alice, why did you do this to us? To Wonderland itself? Why oh why did you leave us like that? Were we not your heart's desire? Weren't all the tea and cookies, all the parties, and all the company just enough? Did you wanted more? Alice, my dear, tell us what you want. What does that world of yours that brought you misery have that we don't have?

Alice, we love you. Why did you go? You won't come back and the clocks that replace our hearts are filled with grief and sorrow. Ever since you left, Wonderland has changed. Nothing is the same anymore.

People won't hesitate to kill each other to the ground, the land is overgrown with vines, and strange beings are appearing, calling themselves as the Forgotten, kidnapping the Faceless into the abyss called The Looking Glass.

It's my job to try and keep the peace in Wonderland and preserve the balance, but I failed. I'm the Gatekeeper, call me Echo. I bring foreigners from their world to here, all you have to do is ask the Clock Maker and he'll signal the Caterpillar call for me.

But now, I am unable to continue this any longer.

Oh dear, oh my. Look at how this hate spreads like wild fire. How will I tell the Raven and the Dollmaker? But don't think that because you left that you don't have to pay. Oh~ I will take _something precious_ from you and bring that _special thing_ here! Then, _that_ will be forced to play the game, and we'll have parties again~

Alice, oh Alice… You must pay a price, for you have destroyed Wonderland, it and as well as us. The sky is red, the ground soaked in blood, and our lives are tainted in hate from your abandonment.

My, my. I've grown mad, haven't I? I've been working nonstop looking for that special something, you know. I haven't had cake and tea in oh so long! And the Mad Hatter is too angry to even have tea parties anymore!

Alice, say, _what have you done?_

_~ This is the beginning…or is it the end? ~_


	2. Take me

**Fire: I do not own Heart no Kuni no Alice, but I do own Lacie, and this is dedicated to Tailsdoll123.**

**Chapter One**

_~My name is Lacie~_

(Lacie(?) POV)

A small little sparrow landed right outside the window of my room, pecking lightly at the glass. It chirped happily at me and I frowned at it. It squawked at me and flew off. HA! Birds…

I sighed and looked around. White. The wallpaper was white, the linens of the bed were white, the lamps and their lampshades were white, and the floor was white. There was a white wardrobe filled with white summer dresses the doctor permitted his foster daughter to wear. The only color that stood out in the room was the sky that stretched out outside the window. A beautiful blue.

I groaned when there was a loud knock at the door. I didn't say anything as an old heavy set woman wearing a white nurse gown, her wrinkled face adorned with a scowl.

I grimaced. The woman was bloody hideous. I'm shocked that someone as innocent as _her_ could stand looking at this woman every day and every morning. I would have run away the minute I was brought to this hellhole.

"Time for your medicine, Miss Lacie," She said in that raspy voice of hers. She then pulled in a cart that carried an amber cup with a white lid, a cup of water, and a tray of breakfast: Two thick pieces of toast smeared thickly with homemade hazelnut spread and a cup of milk.

She practically ripped off the lid and shook the bottle into her hand until she got a small white capsule sitting in the palm of her hand. She grabbed the paper cup and brought it to me, ignoring my frowning as she on purposely dropped a few drops of water on the crisp sheets.

"Open." I obeyed and opened my mouth for her to toss in the capsule and I grabbed ahold of the cup and she then brought the cart over to me. I took a large swig of the water and swallowed before handing the cup back to her. She nodded and placed it on the table before leaving, the door making a loud ~BANG~.

I smirked softly before turning my head to the corner where the trash was. I, who had hid the pill under my tongue, spit the blasted thing out of my mouth and watched it land into the trash with the slightest ~THUD~. I grinned triumphantly before pushing the white comforter off and jumping out of bed.

"Come out, Lacie!" I said as I walked over to the bathroom door, my German accent thickening. I brushed back a long lock of brown hair and waited for someone to come out. Almost immediately, the door opened slowly and a girl with a petite and seemingly frail build came out. The thing that stood out from her was her long brown hair that reached her ankles and sea foam eyes. They were the shade of turquoise and quite rare these days.

"Ah…!" She came out stumbling from the bathroom, having tripped over her long hair. I laughed a little and tugged at my own _fake_ long hair. I then proceeded to pull off the wig, allowing my short blonde hair free. I quickly pulled off the crisp white gown, revealing a long sleeved dress shirt and a mini red and black tartan skirt and mini leggings underneath.

Lacie walked slowly to the white wardrobe and opened it, pulling out a black blazer that belonged to me. While she did that, I removed my eye contacts and blinked away the slight pain they gave me. My hazel eyes sparkled in mischief as I threw away the disposable contacts in the trash can and threw on the black blazer.

"Valentine, what are you planning?" Lacie asked, noticing the mischief in my eyes. I blinked before grinning, hugging her.

"I'm taking you out!"

"Eh?"

"To mein* zchool!"

~ (The Real Lacie POV) ~

I stared at Valentine, dumbfounded. She wanted me to go outside? Why? I'm too sick to go out there!

…

…Nevertheless, my curiosity got the better of me and I gave in. But there was an important question I needed to ask.

"How will you get me past all those people?" I asked, clutching my white dress. She answered my question by pulling her backpack out from under my bed and rummaged through it. She then pulled out a uniform matching hers, and I was relieved that the skirt was at knee-length.

"Ziz, bitch!"

"I don't appreciate that sort of language."

"My bad."

"…"

Valentine then grinned and pushed the uniform into my arms. "Put thiz on and I'll get everything ready to put ze plan in action!" I blinked.

"What plan?" I asked before being pushed into the restroom. Valentine rolled her eyes and put her hands on her hips. "Tsk. Lacie, you are zo zlow! I'm talking about ze plan to get you out of ze hozpital and into my zuper awezome zchool!"

She then slammed the door shut loudly and I quickly pulled off my nightgown. The uniform consisted of a white long-sleeved dress shirt, a black blazer, and a red and black tartan skirt. At the collar of the shirt dangled a red and black plaid ribbon that was required to be tied into a bow. I then pulled of socks and red Mary Jane shoes with straps around my ankles that were given to me from my foster father, Wilson Heartfilia. They were once old and worn-out, but he was able to find someone to polish them and fix it like new.

I stepped out of the bathroom to see Valentine munching on a piece of toast. I sweat dropped, seeing how she was occupied by the food. She then noticed me when I cleared my throat and grinned at me. "Oh, hay zar ztrangar~! You ready eddy-eddy?"

"I-I suppose…"

She then threw me a leather satchel bag and I quickly put it across my shoulders and took the last toast. I jolted when she did a pose and pointed at the door. "Onward to Narnia!" Before I could process anything, she grabbed my hand and pulled me out of my room and into the white hallway that was empty right now.

I paled and tugged on her hand. "Wait—we're just going to go out the entrance?"

"Ja*."

"…"

"Pretty awezome, no?"

"…lemme guess, you didn't have a plan at all, did you?" I asked, crossing my arms, causing her to laugh nervously and scratch the back of her head.

"No, not at all." She jolted when I glared at her lethally. "B-But heroez don't need planz!" I then backed off, completely agreeing with her.

"Fine, but if I have to run, you have to carry me," I huffed and she grabbed my hand, a signal that she agreed. "Let'z go!"

We then walked away from my room, Valentine kicking anything that moved and me tripping over to my long hair.

Ahem, let me tell you something about Valentine while we go to the exit and eating toast. Valentine Robinson is a very energetic delinquent who doesn't give a damn about the rules and hates the fact that the head doctor keeps me in the hospital instead of outside. I've been only outside about three times, and it was only for three minutes to get fresh air. Never into the city— is which about a block away. Valentine is outgoing, likes to kick anything that moves, and punch anyone who messes with her or anything she hates. She's also my best friend and her mother is a German while her father is an Englishman.

I blinked, realizing that we were passing the reception desk and heading straight for the entrance. The nurse didn't look up, engrossed in that fashion magazine, looking at the outfits her checks could never afford.

~Snag~

"Ack!" I cried, tripping over my hair and Valentine quickly caught me. The nurse's head shot up and she screamed. "LACIE HEARTFILIA!"

A male doctor probably heard her and ran up to the reception desk, looking at us fearfully. "How did they get past us? They must've had a well thought out plan!"

Oh, give me a break! Please!

"Oh, hellz nah, bro!" Valentine drawled, picking me up with ease and tossing me over her shoulder like a sack of potatoes. I said nothing as she ran out the doors as the familiar old man with white hair neatly combed back, a big white moustache, and wore a white doctor's coat over his sweater and pants, came running down towards us. His name was Wilson Heartfilia, my Papa, and he was absolutely furious.

"VALENTINE, YOU THIEVING LITTLE BRAAAT!" He screeched as Valentine was out of his reach. He then threw the clipboard he was currently carrying and kicked it away.

"Doctor, weren't those the tax papers you were working on for the hospital?" A nurse asked as she stepped out of the hospital.

"Bloody shit!"

XXX

"Ahahahaha, did you zee zat old man?" Valentine asked as we were walking down the street bustling with people who were trying to get to different districts or work. I nodded shyly, hugging her arm as I looked around. "Oh! Mein gott*, zat vas zo hilarious!"

This was London, and it changed from the Victorian Ages, so it wasn't as dirty or dangerous. But it was still new to me. There were large buildings that towered over us, and I was afraid that it might topple over and crush us. People wore such creased uniforms that looked painful to even look at. And older men were looking our way, strange emotions in their eyes.

Valentine noticed this and flipped them off. "Back off, old pillocks!" They frowned and walked off into a nearby pug. Valentine glanced at me and smiled warmly. "Don't vorry about a zing, Lacie. I won't let zoze pervertz touch you!"

I nodded, believing her. We then arrived at a large building that was surrounded by gates. Boys and girls our age wore uniforms like ours walked into the building, and as I put two and two together I realized it was the school Valentine attended. Wow, it's bigger than she described it to be.

A girl with shoulder length pale blue hair and brown eyes which were glued to a novel she was holding walked up to Valentine and I. She wore the uniform with the mini skirt and dress shoes.

I immediately brightened, quickly hugging her. "Yay! Genny!" She remained emotionless, not bothering to hug me back, and somehow kept her eyes on the page. Oh Genny…

"Privet*, Falentine, Lakie. I see you managez to brink in Lakie like you promised…" Genevieve said, sticking a blue bookmark into her novel and closing it. She then smirked. "I expectez you to fail miserably, as usual."

Valentine pouted as she pushed us past the school gates. "Guten tag*… How harsh you are, _Genny_. I never fail! I juzt make…epic miztakez and have to do it another day—"

"Vhich means you fail—a vhole lot," Genevieve cut in, causing Valentine to look the other way, continuing to pout. Genevieve shrugged and glanced at me. "Apolokies, Lakie. As much as I kare about you, Falentine's plans never ko as plannez, zo they? Though, I am klad that you're in the kity for onke. Hov zoes it fair?"

I smiled, enjoying her Russian accent, and shifted around sheepishly. "Well, it was really big! A-And there was so many people who weren't sick and everything! That was a nice change for once."

Valentine grinned, nodding before grabbed both of us. "C'mon, you two. It'z time to go—hang on a minute." She turned away from us and high kicked a boy who was passing by. She huffed and watched in satisfaction when he ran off. "Zorry about zat. He owez me money. I think."

"You're so mean," I pouted as Genevieve rolled her eyes. "More like zankerous," Genevieve said smugly before running off into the school. Of course, Valentine got my hand and walked into the school, knowing that if I run, I might get an attack.

XXX

~ (No one's POV) ~

The class was full and loud, bustling about the new girl who came, Lacie Heartfilia, and when many wanted to talk to her, they watched their tongues around Valentine Robinson and Genevieve Keller. If they did something wrong, they would get their ass whooped by Valentine the German, and if they said something wrong, Genevieve the Russian would correct them in a humiliating manner. But they were very impressed by Lacie's kind yet clumsy nature, quickly deciding she was their idol for the day*.

Of course, the commotion died down when the teacher came in, angry and strict looking. His name was Keith Macintosh and he was NOT happy. Today, he got stuck in traffic and his car broke down, then some wanker got angry at how long it took him to fix his engine and threw never ending swears at him. When his car finally worked, he ran out of gas and had to push his car down to road to the nearest gas station. Then, he lost track of time and had to hurry up to get to work on time and got caught speeding, earning himself a ticket. He ended up getting to work late and got a lecture from the dean of the school, and when he got himself a cup of coffee from the teacher's lounge, a student bumped into him and spilt it onto his favorite suit. Then, his ex-wife called him about the alimony and he was out of cash for the day.

Yes, this morning was horrible and he COULDN'T wait for it to get better.

Setting his half full cup of Joe on his desk, he turned to the class, brushing back his messy black hair and glared at his class. Let's see…there's Valentine threatening a student, two girls' passing notes, two guys getting ready to fall asleep, Genevieve verbally humiliating a student who spilled his carton of milk onto his lap, and…wait, who was that?

His eyes fell up an adorable girl with turquoise eyes and milk chocolate brown hair that fell on the floor, sitting at her desk with a good posture unlike everyone else. She had a sweet smile and feathery eye lashes. Bonus points for being petite. The best thing was that she was wearing her uniform traditionally with her skirt all the way to her knees, unlike all the girls who chose to wear miniskirts, showing their knees.

How unsightly—though…he might have wanted her to wear a mini skirt, as he wanted to see her creamy legs— Wait, what?! What was this? Why was his heart growing warm? Was he…was he in love at first sight with a student he has never seen before?

His face burned hotly, unable to look at her any longer. Deciding to start class, he spoke in his usual strict, yet deep voice. "I see we have a new student over there. May you please stand up and introduce yourself to the class."

The girl blinked before standing up, stumbling as she had tripped over her hair. How cute. "My name is Lacie Heartfilia, very nice to meet you, sir."

His heart fluttered at her melodious voice. How come he hasn't seen someone as angelic as her? Was she from a different country? No, she had the same accent as everyone else. Oh, she reminded him of his first love; she had the same hair color, though not as long, and had brown eyes. He lost her to an accident and never wanted to spend his days with another woman, but was forced to marry a woman, who left him and now was leeching off of his bank account, using his son as an excuse.

But…Heartfilia was a familiar name. It was on the tip of his tongue and he dismissed it, deciding to do research later on today. But now, he was interested in Lacie.

"It's a pleasure, Miss Heartfilia. My name is Keith Macintosh and I'll be your teacher from now on. I look forward to teaching you."

She smiled and curtsied, which was rare to get from children these days. "Yes, Mr. Macintosh."

Oh, she was an angel that was for sure. Whoever raised her had given her a good lesson in manners. He walked to his desk and gave everyone in his class a handsome smile he rarely gave them.

His day had gotten better—all because he saw her.

XXX

~ (Lacie POV) ~

I didn't expect school to be so interesting. Arithmetic, Language Arts, English, and Biology… It's so very interesting. But then again, I didn't go to school when I was small, so I'm glad I got a chance. Though, I keep getting grades lower than Valentine. I felt guilty for having Genevieve teach me over and over on these things Mr. Macintosh explained so easily.

The last lesson was soon to be over and Mr. Macintosh had left to the dean's office for a meeting, so we had time to talk. I was currently lying my head down on my desk, replaying today's events. I had fell down the stairs three times, tripped over my hair fourteen times, stumble into my desks seven times, and spilled milk onto to floor during lunch. When I tried to clean it up, I soaked the bottom of my hair in the calcium-enriched fluid. I had to give the rest of my homemade lunch to Genevieve and Valentine to clean the spill for me while I went to the water closet to clean my hair.

It was horrible, but everyone was kind to me. '_Maybe…maybe they found out what kind of life I was living?_' I thought. I then looked around to see everyone gabbing about things I never heard of and sighed. '_Nah…maybe they're being nice to new people. It happens at the hospital a lot…_'

Valentine noticed me and leaned over, resting her elbows on my desk, her eyes full of concern. "Yo, girlfriend, wazzup? Vhy do you feel under ze weather?"

I looked at her and smiled softly. "Oh, well, uh…" Genevieve smirked and leaned over from the right. "She's saz that she isn't kooz at stuzies." Cue me shooting her a glare.

Valentine laughed and the bell rang. Everyone scrambled out of their desks and headed to the door to go home, and we three were left behind. I sighed, picking up my satchel, but was pushed back into my seat by Valentine.

"Hang on, we're ztaying here, okay?" Valentine said, patting my head. "We have a club afterzchool in ziz room, you know."

Genevieve got up, nodding. "It's the Literature Klub, but ve have to ko ket the books for tosay's meetink." She then paused and nodded once more. "You hafe to stay here vhile Falentine ans I ko fetch the books."

"Hey! I want to come too!" I protested. Valentine shook her head and put her bag on my desk. She then stood up straight and crossed her arms. "Lacie Heartfilia, you know you cannot carry heavy zingz!"

I pouted and gave up quickly, knowing that I wouldn't be able to come along. When they left, I decided to take a little nap. It was strange how eagerly I fell asleep. Maybe I woke up a little too early today?

Whatever. As I lie my head down on the desk once more, I fell asleep instantly.

~ (No one's POV) ~

As Lacie continued to sleep on her desk, the door creaked open, causing the small girl to twitch, but she didn't make any effort to wake up. A tall man walked in, a shadow hiding his face. His gaze fell upon Lacie, not moving his eyes away from the girl as he walked slowly towards her.

The man who had entered was Mr. Macintosh, her teacher, but there was a sort of dark look on his handsome face. Not his usual warm exterior that he'd show his students time to time.

"Lacie…" He said, causing the girl to wake up. She twitched and sat up slowly, her eyes still droopy from the short nap she had.

"Mr. Macintosh, hello, what do you need?" Lacie asked as she got up from her desk. Her bag was across her shoulders from her fear of losing her bag; she had a bad habit of losing things now and finding them later. She had lost her spiral this morning and found it after lunch. It was so cutesy how she was frantic about losing something so minor and it was darling to see her cheer when she found it, in her desk.

"Lacie…" He said, causing her to flinch. There was something dark about his voice, nothing like the warmth he had spoken with to her all day.

Without warning she was slammed to the floor, her teacher hovering above her. "Mr. Macintosh!" Lacie squealed, feeling her hands being pinned above her. His legs sat astride hers, giving her the hint that she wasn't able to get away.

"Lacie…I…" He began before bringing his head down to hers, his teeth biting down on her neck. Lacie's eyes widened when he slipped his hand up her skirt. His fingers trailed up her thigh and he began to move his body closer to hers. His hand pulled away from her skirt and began unbuttoning her shirt.

"N-no!" She was afraid, definitely afraid. This was the first time she ever had contact with a male and she was being attacked. She heard stories from the nurses about these incidents, and even the sobs from the victims of rape who were treated at the hospital.

She shivered as he left sloppy wet kisses on her neck, his rough tongue trailing to her flat chest, leaving red bloody marks on her soft porcelain skin. "Get off of me—!"

~Bang!~

Her eyes widened when she saw blood drip from Mr. Macintosh's stomach, dripping onto her black blazer. Her breath hitches as she switched her eyes from his stomach to the figure above them, who wasn't there before.

It was a man with short snowy white hair and red eyes hidden behind large spectacles wearing a plaid waist coat, brown pants, and black shoes, a large gold pocket watch dangling from his waist. He had a dark expression on his handsome face, holding a pistol which was steaming from the barrel, strongly hinting that he had pulled the trigger on her teacher. On the man's head sat a pair of snowy rabbit ears.

Lacie wanted to scream '_Albino_!', but she was too afraid, since the now dead man was lying on top of her. She whimpered when the rabbit-eared man pulled the dead body off of her and threw him away from her.

Without warning, he gently grabbed her arm and pulled her arm, bringing her up to her feet. Lacie trembled as he looked at her with a soft smile and buttoned up her shirt. "Are you alright?"

"Uh…ah…" Lacie couldn't form any words, not that she was able to, for the man picked her up with ease and threw her onto his shoulder. "Ah!" He then walked over to the window and opened it.

"My poor little dear, you're shivering in fear! That awful man covered you in his awful germs! But do not worry, when we get to Wonderland, I will give you a personal disinfection~" He sang in a playful tone as she pounded her tiny fists against his broad back. He chuckled. "My little Lacie, that tickles~"

Glancing at the window that wasn't too far from her, she could see a large chasm on waiting on the bottom of the school ground.

"W-Where did that giant hole come from?!" Lacie exclaimed, her eyes bulging out.

The stranger beamed and merely chirped, "Hm, I wonder indeed~ But if there is a hole we know, then down it we go!" And with that, he swiftly jumped out of the window and they descended down into the hole, Lacie screaming the whole time.

"**GYAAAAH, HELP MEEEEEE!**"

~ (To be continued) ~

**Notes:**

***There are many schools out there that choose either an attractive student or a sports star as their idol of the school. Take Lacie, for instance. She's adorable and kind, and very good at cooking, and they never seen her before, so they chose her as their school idol, despite the fact that she is clumsy and knows nothing about school lessons.**

***Mein (German): My**

***Ja (German): Yes**

***Mein gott (German): My god**

**Guten tag: Hello**

**Privet (Russian): Hello**


	3. Lacie the CryBaby

**Chapter Two**

~_Medicine of Hearts_~

Falling headfirst into the darkness, I felt my body plunge into the cold hair, my body shivering at how the rabbit held me tightly in his arms. I had given up struggling long ago, and was now crying softly into his chest. My heart was beating rapidly in my chest, but was calming down slowly—I had avoided another attack again. Still…

I was afraid. Afraid of how Mr. Macintosh had attempted to attack me, only getting away with groping and undressing me. I didn't know how to get over it, and it didn't help when this stupid kidnapper was hugging me when I preferred to have my space. Didn't he know about personal space?

"Ah~ Lacie my dear, how I've always wished you near~" He cooed, resting his chin on top of my head. I shivered at his touch and he quickly took notice of this. "Are you alright, my turtle dove?"

"N-No…I'm really scared! He…he…he almost…!" I wailed at him, my turquoise eyes releasing even more tears. He smiled sadly and nuzzled close, much to my discomfort.

His arms wrapped around me once more and pulled me close, being gentle when I stiffened at contact. "…You're alright now…" His gloved hand slithered up to my neck and I flinched, his fingertips brushing the wounds. What were they called? "I am so fortunate I arrived in time before you were forced bare…"

Squirming under his touch, I clutched onto his chest with him sniffing softly at my hair. Great… I have a bishie stalker!

His arms suddenly tightened around me, our bodies pressed together. "Wha-wha-wha-what are you doing?!" I cried, weakly pushing him away. I hate being so weak…

My eyes widened when something bulged out of the dark walls of the hole we were currently plummeting down in. Little bulges that looked similar to hand prints popped everywhere, as if there was a million people on the other side of the wall were trying to push their way into here.

"No…" I blinked, tilting my head up to look at the bishie stalker who had me in a tight embrace. He had the look of possessiveness and fear on his face, as if he was going to lose something precious right here and now. His red eyes glared at nothing, as if there was someone behind us. "Lacie is mine… Mine! I will not allow you to take her… ECHO!"

Pale hands broke through the walls, streams of black substances all over their arms as they reached out for us. I bit back a scream as they grabbed ahold of his shoulders and my legs. Wrapping my arms around him, I didn't dare let go. The hands tightened, forming bruises on my skin and perhaps his as well. I let out a cry of pain.

He had a face contorted in pain, yet he didn't want to let go of me: his treasure. Although he had killed someone in front of me, kidnapped me, and put me in this situation, I didn't want to part from him. He saved me from being—

"**I s**_**E**_**e **_**Y**_**o**_**U**_**, P**_**eT**_**eR~~~!**"

I shot my head up to see who had spoken and screamed. A girl who looked around my age with ginger hair tied up in curly pigtails and bright purple eyes was flying down at us at a high speed, a smirk curved on her lips. She wore a beret and a white dress with a keyhole shaped accessory that stopped at her mid-thighs, thigh-high boots with an iron sheet-like cover over it, and she held a large key-staff that glimmered beautifully in the lack of light the hole had. The strangest thing about her is that her limbs looked strange, as if she were a doll.

The man looked up and gritted his teeth, and all of a sudden, the girl smashed her key-staff across his head before prying me away from him. I watched in horror as he was engulfed in the torrent of hands, separating us.

Before I could scream, the girl grabbed ahold of me and giggled, hugging me tightly. My eyes widened at her speaking just one sentence. One sentence that made my heart race once more.

"**I fIn**_**AlL**_**y H**_**a**_**Ve **_**H**_**eR, P**_**a**_**P**_**i**_~"

From her sleeve out slipped a sky blue vial with a heart shaped stopper, and in the blink of an eye, her thumb flicked the stopper off and jammed the vial in between my lips, throwing my head back. My iris dilated as the foul slushy liquid slid down my throat. She quickly covered my mouth and blocked my nose, making me have no choice but to swallow.

"_**M**_**y **_**O**_**b**_**E**_**dI**_**eN**_**t **_**LiT**_**tL**_**e**_** A**_**l**_**I**_**c**_**E~!**"

I looked up at her, tears forming in the corner of my eye and managed to say, "I…I'm not Alice!"

The next thing I knew, she smashed her key-staff across my head and let me go, letting me plummet into the never ending abyss.

"**Go**_**O**_**d L**_**u**_**Ck…A**_**l**_**ICe…**"

And my whole world went black. I didn't see my red shoes, shining in a blue aura despite being red.

"**T**_**h**_**O**_**s**_**e A**_**r**_**E m**_**Y**_** gI**_**f**_**T**_**s T**_**o Y**_**o**_**U, **_**a**_**L**_**i**_**C**_**e**_**… U**_**s**_**E t**_**H**_**e**_**M**_** w**_**E**_**l**_**L**__**i**_**F y**_**O**_**u **_**W**_**i**_**S**_**h T**_**o**_** L**_**i**_**V**_**e**_"

XXX

I didn't know how long I was out, but it still hurt. The side of my head, I mean. I felt worn out and the ground underneath me was warm and soft.

Flickering my eyes open, I flinched at the piercing pain that sizzled at the side of my head; I let out a soft whimper before pushing myself onto my knees from the soft ground.

Wait, ground?

I looked around, flustered, seeing trees and bushes, all in brilliant colors of emerald green and rusty brown. Then there was the sky… The sky blue atmosphere with the fluffy, airless condensation clouds floating about in all its glory.

"Where…am I?" I slowly got up onto my feet and slowly patted off the dirt from my skirt and blazer. I then proceeded to check if I had everything in place.

Dusted uniform?

Check.

Satchel?

Check.

The blue vial?

Check—wait a second!

In my skirt pocket sat the blue vial that doll girl had made me drank, all cozied up in my light blue handkerchief. Pulling it out and raising it up to eye level, I frowned. "What is this thing? How did it get into my pocket?"

Shuddering, I pocketed the vial and ran my fingers through my long hair, gasping when my fingertips brushed against my bloodied scalp. "She really didn't hold back…" Sighing, I walked forward, only to trip over my hair.

"D'oh!"

God how I hate my hair—wait, why am I falling down a hill?

…

"AUUUUUUUUUUGHHHH!" I shrieked as I rolled down the hill at top speed, my skin being scratched by sharp rocks and my clothes catching dirt. I hit the ground at the bottom of the hill hard before rolling into the bushes, my upper torso sticking out. "Owies…"

I stayed on the ground, my head spinning and my heart pumping. I flinched as I curled up itno a ball, huffing and puffing to calm myself down. "Ah…" My heart beat really hard, hurting me, before returning to its slow and weak pulse.

…So help me God, if I find one pair of scissors, I will chop my hair off—

"Hey, lookit, brother, a trespasser!"

"You're right, brother! It's been so long since we've seen a trespasser! Frankly, it was getting really boring lately!"

I looked up to see two guards standing in front of me. Their uniforms were different colors—one in shades of blue, the other shades of red—but aside from that the uniforms were near mirror images, with the theme being card trump symbols in green, yellow, red, and blue. Not only were their uniforms similar in design, the guards themselves were, for the two young boys- early adolescence, probably- looked almost like identical twins. Both with black hair, slender but healthy bodies, and curious gazes, the only apparent difference between the boys was their eye color, one with red eyes and the other with blue.

I gulped, seeing as they were male. The images of Mr. Macintosh grabbing me and pinning me to the ground flashed through my mind and tears pricked in the corner of my eyes. I gasped, shaking my head, and slowly got up from the ground, my hair being snagged by the branches and twigs of the bushes. "Ow!"

They both laughed at my misery, causing me to shiver. "Haha, that's what the pretty lady gets for having really long hair!"

I sent a glare at them before blinking as I noticed they were staring at me hard, no longer laughing. "Eeh? What do you need of me?" I asked while tugging on my hair still. I then pulled harder. "Mmmph! This is haarrrd!" I then paled when I saw their axes. Uh…what are they planning with those and why haven't I noticed those things?

And what's with the glint in their eyes?

"Brother, she looks like she needs help," Red said. Blue smiled, nodding. "Yes, brother. She looks like she needs loads of help! Let's chop her hair off!"

Cue them raising their axes and me having my mouth drop down.

"Ehhhh?! Stop!" I cried, pulling harder. I began pulling frantically, my forehead forming beads of sweat and my heart started beating painfully. If they swing those axes down, I'll be chopped into pieces! No! I'm too awesome to be ice cubes!

"HEY! What are you brats doing over there?"

They halted, almost pouting, and I sighed in relief. "Haah~, mister, thank you—"

A golden orange pistol was shoved right against my head and I turned blue.

"…or not…"

"Hey, never seen your face before, are you Blood's enemy?" The person holding the gun asked. Since I couldn't shake my head, I quickly said shakily, "N-no, I-I-I'm no-not a-a-a-an enemy!" I let out a cry when he shoved the gun harder.

"Oh really? How do I know you're not lying—"

"WAAAAAAAAAAAH! VALENTINE! GENEVIEVE! HELP MEEEE! DAAADDDY!" Yup, I burst out crying at the top of my lungs. Hey! I'm a freaking fourteen years old who has never gone outside long enough to see the city! And I was almost fully molested!

I knew I shouldn't have gone against Daddy's wishes to go outside! Nothing good comes out of going out into the outside world! It's all my fault! And Valentine's!

I should've stayed in my room!

The gun wielder removed the gun and spoke, quite flustered. "H-Hey! Stop crying, girl! Stop! Why are you even crying?!"

I turned around to look at the gun wielder, a man with wavy shoulder-length carroty hair and brown hare ears wearing a black trench coat and a purple scarf, and simply trembled even more. "Hic…sniff…I don't want to die…! What did I do wrong?!" I let out another wail, wiping my tears with the back of my hands. I recoiled, feeling my heart beat faster and even more painful than before. "Nnn!"

The man cringed, seeing me face scrunch up in pain as I held my chest. "H-Hey, are you alright? What's wrong?" I could only cry more in response.

The twins simply frowned at him, sticking their tongues out. "You made the pretty lady cry, chickie rabbit!" Red frowned. Blue growled, pointing his axe at the man, "Stupid newbie rabbit!"

"I'm not a rabbit!"

"Waaah!"

"Augh! Stop crying!"

With all the commotion—the brunette crying while holding her chest in pain, the rabbit-eared ginger haired man trying to calm her down, and the twins throwing insults at him—they failed to notice a tall man with black hair, a top hat lavished with roses and playing cards, a white tailed coat, black pants and boots enter the scene.

"What is all the commotion about?"

The three males froze and I stopped crying hysterically, but I was still sobbing…just a little quieter. I looked over to the man and whimpered.

"W-Who…*hic*…are you…*sob*?"

He smiled warmly, though it felt cold, and walked over, gingerly grabbing my long hair by two sections with both hands and pulled it free from the bushes, and then proceeded to lead me away from the bush.

"My name is Blood Dupre, young lady."

~ (To be continued) ~

**Fire: Yeeah…Lacie can be a big crybaby, but it's only natural since she doesn't go outside right? Then, she hates men because of Mr. Macintosh because he attempted to rape her. It doesn't help that Wonderland's favorite Role Holders are mostly men except Vivaldi, huh?**

**If you like this story, and you like my writing, and if you're a fan of Naruto, then check out my story 'Arisu in Narutoland'! It's really good! People like it and so will you!**


	4. Reunited with the White Rabbit

**Fire: Hey, everyone! Welcome to the next chapter of Malfunctioned Heart! Shout out to xauroragoddessx!**

**Thanks to:**

**Devin Trinidad- Yes, Blood dropped into the scenes and who knows how he'll treat the fragile Lacie! Of course, since Vivaldi is the only female, Lacie will warm up to her quickly.**

**LordoftheDreams23- Yes, crying in front of your enemies when you can't get away is cowardice, but Lacie doesn't know anything about the outside world…not to mention healthy enough to go anywhere.**

**DCreed- Yeah, thanks. Haven't seen you in a long time, my friend. You still alive?**

**xauroragoddessx- I love it when people say they enjoy my story. I can't tell you the connection between Alice and Lacie, but I'll give you a little gift. Switch the letters in Lacie around. What do you get? PM me when you find out.**

**OpalofDreams12- Yes, Blood can be such a gentleman, but he can be such a prick!**

**ShadowofSoul12- Well, who knows? Lacie does look a lot like Alice, but her hair is much longer and she is much younger.**

**A Big Fan(Guest)- Lacie is definitely fragile, who cries some of the times. She is totally adorable! I have a picture of her of what she looks like when she grows to be sixteen~.**

**xdgirl1001- Thank you so much for your criticism, I needed it and rewrote chapter 3! I wanted Lacie to have two friends who had attributes, and I wanted to try out my understanding on accents. I look forward to your reviews.**

**Cherry-Chan- Why do I see your name all the time? Get a profile already! I know who you are!**

**Moonlightpheonix-xX- Yaay! I love you! Thank you!**

**Tailsdoll123- Thank you! Please support this story!**

**austriantatious- I know! Oh, and thanks for being the first person to review this story!**

**Guest- Hah!**

**Reaper. death- Yes, Echo, that woman can be evil. Though, she actually wants Lacie for herself. Oh, yeah, how are you?**

**Guest- Why do you sound like Ace? With your laughin' and your chatterin'…**

_Read and review! Or we're coming for you._

XXX

**Chapter Three**

_~ Meet The Hatters, Reunite with The White Rabbit ~_

"Blood…Dupre…?" Those words jumbled out of my mouth in choked sobs, crystal tears continuing to fall down my cheeks. I couldn't stop crying, or wiping my cheeks. Quickly, my face burned every time I tried to wipe away the bitter tears.

Blood must have read my mind and ruffled my hair-and I flinched- delicately, before running his gloved fingers through my hair-while I shivered- as he pressed the handkerchief against my hot cheek-as I squirmed. "Now, now. Tears are unsightly on a young girl like you, Sweetheart. Tell me what frightens you most right now…" He gave a smile, too arrogant for my tastes. His question sounded like a demand, also too much for my tastes.

But I answer anyway. Man or not, it would be rude not to reply. Daddy said so. "I…I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to cry…but it's just that…I…" I began stuttering, my eyes spinning in spirals as I waved my hands around lightly, as if I was trying to gesture what had happened. I must have looked foolish.

Blood simply chuckled before raising a lock of my hair to his lips, as if he was saying, _You amuse me greatly_. "Judging by your…wrinkled attire, you are not from around here, are you?" I shook my head in response, my tongue unable to help me form words. The back of my throat hurts terribly! "Is that so? Then, are you a new Role Holder?"

The gun holder from before glared. "Then what are you? An enemy or a guest?" Cue his gun being pointed at me again, and I started sobbing again while Blood pushed the gold pistol away.

"Enough of that, Elliot, you've made our prized guest cry. Again." Blood then turned away from a guilty Elliot and tended to me, wiping my tears away. I flinched at his touch and he took noticed, but continued anyways. "Will you answer?"

Again, it sounded like an order instead of a question, so I had no choice but to answer. "Ro-Role Holder? What is that?" I gulped when Blood's eyes widened for a second before returning to his poker face.

"So you are a Foreigner, I assume?"

"Foreigner? Are you saying that I'm American?" That's when the two boys laughed.

Red said, "She's funny!"

Blue said, "She's pretty!"

Elliot frowned before pulling their ears, causing them to complain and whine in pain. "Shut up, you little shits! Blood is having a conversation with the Foreigner!" He then paused before looking up at me, and I flinched. Once again, Blood took notice. "You know…your hair color reminds me of a special girl long ago…she had really pretty eyes, like you."

"L-Like me-!" I let out a cry when Blood grasped my shoulders a little too tightly and looked intently at my face with interest. "Let go of me!" Blood smirked, holding tighter, murmuring, "Yes…you look a lot like her…. Different, yet the same."

His grasp felt exactly like Mr. Macintosh. Hard, cruel, possessive. It hurts…it hurts…! "Please…let me go!" A look of intense fear swept over my eyes, my lips quivering, fresh salty tears falling down my face. Blood looked right into my eyes, unable to form words, and before he could say anything, a loud screech erupted throughout the air.

"KRREEEAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

I was pushed up to Blood, our bodies touching together with no gaps as Elliot and the twins raised their weapons. "W-wha…what was that shriek—?"

"Forgotten," Was Blood's curt response, leaving me even more confused. I trembled at our closeness, my heart beating faster and faster. I don't want to be here…! "It's such a hassle to take them down… Especially since this one is much stronger than the usual ones."

I felt his grip on me loosen, so I turned my head and my eyes widened. It was a man wearing a wrinkled black suit with tiny white strips, his tie undone, his brown hair unkempt, and wielded a large baseball bat with rusty nails wedged into it in one hand and the other hand held a beer bottle. There were many red spots of blood over his clothes and a large spot in the corner of his mouth. He had a disturbing crazed smile and his eyes were widened as if he were mad. He…had his eyes hollowed, streams of blood that would have been tears falling down his face and dried.

That was a Forgotten? He…looks like a lunatic on a killing streak! A monster! And it doesn't help one bit that he is a man!

Elliot caught the look of pure fright on my face and gritted his teeth before shooting at the Forgotten. "Hey, girl, I bet you're wondering what Forgotten is." I nodded before flinching when the bullet lodged into the bat. "Well, sooner or later, Foreigner, you'll see Faceless around this world, but we'll go back to that another day. You see-" The twins cut him off by charging past us and raising their axes at the Forgotten.

"You see, Onee-san, Forgotten are the Faceless when they do not endure the madness of Wonderland!" Red said as he brought down his axe, the Forgotten dodging it expertly. Blue lunged, sweeping his axe at the lunatic's feet, but missed. Blue snarled before saying, "And they become monsters containing unbelievable strength that only one with roles can match!"

Blood smirked before stroking my hair. "They broke the rules, Princess. They survived the punishment, yet they still broke the rules. They ended up becoming a Forgotten, Faceless who turned against their roles." He then held out a hand and a cane appeared out of thin air, like magic. He held it and it turned into a machine gun lavished with a rose. "And it's our duties, as Role Holders, to eliminate them, seeing as they show no humanity in their actions."

"W-Wait, you can't just—" Before I could finish my sentence, I remembered the white rabbit-eared man holding the pistol down behind Mr. Macintosh, killing him without any remorse. He killed him before that man could…

~THUD~

I blinked and turned my head again, seeing that the Forgotten had smashed his bat against Elliot's arm, causing him to collapse. "ELLIOT!" The red thick blood seeped through his now ripped sleeve. He was unconscious.

I ripped myself away from Blood's embrace before stepping towards Elliot's fallen form. "Elliot!" He was hurt, hurt because of an insane man! Yes, Elliot tried to kill me on the spot, but I can never hold a grudge against someone—especially when they are hurt and defenseless.

I tripped on my hair and fell in front of Elliot, before struggling to get onto my knees and reached out, touching the wound softly. The injured rabbit man grunted in pain, but said nothing. I proceeded to roll up his sleeve to see his roughed up, bloodied wound. It dripped with blood, showing no signs to stop. Ignoring my trembling body, I applied pressure to the injury with both hands. "I need to stop the bleeding before anything else!"

A blur of red and a blur of blue sped past me. It was the twins. "We'll fight the Forgotten…," Began Red. "And buy you time!" Finished Blue. I nodded and looked back down at the fallen form as the twins began fighting off the man. Blood held his machine gun up with both hands and got at the man one at a time, avoiding the boys as best as he could.

The reddened wound beneath my fingers had finally stopped bleeding and I sighed in relief before it my hands began to feel numb…and strange. I felt all fluttery and warm all of a sudden, and before I knew it the wound had disappeared. "It…it's gone!"

Elliot slowly got onto his knees, flinching before glancing at his arm. "Huh…but it really hurt a moment ago! Wounds never heal if received from a Forgotten!" My hands were sticky with blood as I stared down at them. What just happened…?

"That girly over there…she received a power from Echo…? The power to heal?" I looked up to see the nutty Forgotten standing above us, grinning maliciously. He then raised the beer bottle up to his lips and chugged the bitter liquid down, streams of the amber-hued booze falling down the corner of his lips, wetting the blood that dried on his face. I gasped silently before looking past him and seeing the twins sprawled onto the ground, bleeding. More tears fell from my puffy eyes. "I want that power… Cure me from this madness!"

Elliot quickly pulled out his pistol and pointed it at the Forgotten, hissing, "Touch her and die." Elliot glanced at me, nodding at me. "You need to get out of here, Miss Foreigner. It's not safe. But…you need to come back and heal the Bloody Twins. You will, won't you?" His eyes widened when he saw me trembling uncontrollably, hands holding my flat chest.

I'm scared. I'm scared. I'm scared. Why, why, why? Why me? Why me? Why all this torture. So much blood and so many tears. My uniform is all dirty and bloodied, my head hurts, my heart hurts, my feet won't move. My eyes are all red and puffy. I can't breathe… I'm scared… All because I left my room…

A strong, large hand grabbed underneath my arm and pulled me up. It was Blood, and he wasn't happy. "Sweetheart, listen to my subordinate. I want you to leave here and hide, safe and sound. I cannot fight with you here to hold me back. But when it is a safer time, come back as soon as possible… I want you," he gestured at the injured boys, "to heal those two. They were hit by the Forgotten and even the best doctors money can afford cannot cure them. But you can. Promise me."

I don't like men. I'm scared of them, I'm afraid of them. They have the strength to do bad things to weak girls like me. They're taller, intimidating, and selfish. I don't like anyone but Daddy, he helps people as a doctor… As a doctor… Doctors don't have enemies…they have patients…

At times like this, even if I don't know anything, I cannot allow myself to be afraid of the injured. Even if they are men…

"Yes…I promise…" I whispered as he removed his hand from me. Blood smiled, for once, warmly, "Then go."

I turned away, to a path lined with trees and took a step. Instead of walking, I was…gliding forward? I looked behind to see Elliot, Blood, and the Forgotten himself looking on in awe and interest. My shoes were shining a light blue, even though they were red, and each step I took, I melted into blue butterflies and silvery mist. It felt…magical. Though the setback was that my heart grew heavier with pain as I zoomed off. It was much faster than running and its effects…

When I was out of view, Blood murmured once again to himself, "Could it possibly be that Echo has given her certain abilities to survive this insane world?" Before he could say anything more, Elliot jumped up and pointed the pistol at the still dazed Forgotten, who didn't acknowledged them anymore.

"You're dead!" And with that, he pulled the trigger.

~BOOM-BOOM~

XXX

I don't have a single clue where I am… I see trees and bushes…then…tall well-trimmed bushes scattered with red roses and there were heart-shaped streetlights. It was beautiful…but I soon realized I had unknowingly walked into a maze. Struggling to keep on walking, I held my chest, tripping once in a while on my hair as I moved along into the path. I had stopped…gliding long ago for it weakened my health every time I did so.

Sleep was getting to me and the satchel I carried seemed much heavier than before. The ground seemed comfortable now, and I was tempted to fall onto the floor and never get up again. But I had to keep moving.

"Where…where am I?" I whispered as I navigated through the maze before finding myself in the center, where a large relaxation fountain in the shape of a heart stood. Clear water streamed out, red rose petals floated on the surface of the pool, with white birds fluttering around. Magnificent.

I walked towards the fountain and peered at the water, seeing my reflection. I was absolutely filthy! My eyes were puffy, my clothes disheveled, my face and hands were sticky with sweat and blood, and I was panting. At the side of my head, I saw my dirty blonde hair (Still a brunette) all dark and crusty from the bloody wound that woman gave me.

"This place…it's…insane…" I broke into tears, hugging myself. Valentine and Genevieve weren't here to protect me… Daddy wasn't here to do first aid on me… I have no idea what to do now. Stay hidden, safe and sound? Where exactly? That man didn't expect me to find a place that could help me, did he?

"Lacie!"

I stopped crying, seeing as though that voice was incredibly familiar. I slowly turned around to see the familiar snowy white-haired man with his ruby red eyes hidden behind a pair of spectacles, his snowy white rabbit ears and red suit jacket, brown pants, and gold pocket watch hanging from a matching chain. He had a bandage wrapped around his head, from the injury the woman had given him.

Tears of joy bubbled from my eyes, my lips curved into a smile. "It's…It's you!" He also had a look of joy, accompanied by relief and sorrow. He wasted no time to stride towards me and gently got ahold of me. "Lacie, I couldn't help but worry about you! That woman…Echo! She separated us! I didn't know where you could be! Oh, dear, to add to my fears, you are absolutely filthy! You must bathe at once! Who did this to you? You're injured as well!" I weakly held up a crimson finger to my lips, ceasing his rambling at once.

"I'll be fine…" I held back for so long…I'm so hurt and exhausted… I put a hand up to my chest and his eyes widened in fear. "I'm sorry…but I'll be fine after I wake up…" My eyes grew heavy as the pain in my chest exceeded to a maximum and I let out a grunt before falling forward. The man caught me, cradling in his arms.

"Lacie! Are you having an attack? A seizure? I need a doctor!" He cried, picking me up bridal style. I let out a sharp breath before my vision began to fade, unable to take the pain.

Everything turned dark after he took a few steps and a magnificent red castle came into view. Many people with no eyes dressed in black formal clothes with red heart designs (Dresses for woman and suits for men) began to run toward us.

"Fetch a doctor, quick, or else I'll shoot you dead!" He seethed furiously as I tried to hang in there, ignoring the pain, but I failed. I closed my eyes and fell unconscious.

_I was born with a rare heart condition that makes it troublesome to run around without having a seizure. I was kept in my room to avoid the chances of having a heart attack, thus keeping me from the outside world. I never knew my mother, and was adopted by the head doctor who happened to work at the hospital I was never to leave from. A very lonely life I lived for fourteen years only being accompanied by my friends who could only visit at some days, but it was necessary to live… Wasn't it?_

XX (To Be Continued) XX

**Fire: Oh no! Just when she is reunited with Peter White, she got a seizure from her heart condition. Isn't it sad that Wonderland believes that a Foreigner's heart is special, yet Lacie's is weak and sick. Anyway, I want you guys to review! Also, I've included a Halloween omake that I had planned to put up on Wednesday or Thursday, but something came up, so I had posted it up as soon as possible! Only Peter, Blood, Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum will appear alongside with Lacie.**

**Enjoy!**

XXX

_~Omake~_

Lacie Heartfilia wore a white dress that stopped just above her knees with puffy sleeves, an apron with a pink cross on it and pink frills lining them, a white nurse hat with a pink cross, white stockings, and her red shoes. Her hair was in pigtails held up by pink crosses and they were, for once, not touching the ground. She held a pink bag that she was planning to use to collect her candy. For Halloween, she had dressed up as a nurse and was currently waiting in front of the Hatter's gates for Blood, the Tweedle Twins, and Elliot. They promised to take her out for trick or treating, and although she had declined, they were stubborn. So, she accepted. Blood and Elliot were much too old to go house to house collecting candy, so they would be escorting her with the twins to go treating.

Soon, Elliot came out as a mummy, Blood as a vampire (Oh, ma gawd! Do I see Kaname Kuran?!), and the twins dressed up as werewolves. Lacie giggled nervously and waved. Even though they were kind to her, she was still nervous around them, since they were men.

"Good evening, everyone," Lacie said, waving to them with gloved hands. The twins bounced over to her and clung to her like attached little brothers to a big sister…even if they were closer at age. "Onee-san! We're going trick or treating together! It's gonna be awesome!"

Elliot pried them off of her, much to their complaints. "Hey, get off of Lacie! You're annoying her!"

"No!" They protested and squirmed, this time much to Elliot's annoyance.

"Suck me, you little turds!" Elliot barked as a Faceless maid dressed in a white dress accompanied Blood as he walked over to Lacie.

"I apologize for the noise."

Lacie smiled and shook her head. "No, not at all. It doesn't bother me one bit. In fact…it's a nice change." Blood smirked and held out a gloved hand, "Well then…allow this humble vampire to accompany you on a night of Halloween."

Lacie hesitated before taking his hand. "I accept." Dee and Dum tackled hug her, snuggling.

"Onee-san is a nurse! Heal our broken clocks!"

"Eer…clocks?"

**X+X+X+X+X**

A handful of sweet candy was poured into her bag and the Faceless man backed away from the door, smiling, before closing it. Lacie grinned, along with the twins, and they walked over to Blood and Elliot.

"Where to next, Princess?" Blood inquired as Elliot took the bag from her, already having the intention of carrying her bag.

"Anywhere is fine with me," Lacie said before hugging both Dee and Dum. "As long as my little brothers are having fun, I don't care where we go next!" Dee and Dum didn't hesitate to hug back.

At least Lacie wasn't afraid of little boys. No, she thought of the twins as adorable little brothers.

…

She thought of them as dangerous little brothers, to be exact.

"How about a few more houses before we go back home?" Elliot suggested, ignoring the glares he got from Dee and Dum. "It's getting a little late. Oh, are you spending the night with us, Lacie? We can have carrot pancakes with carrot syrup for breakfast tomorrow!" Elliot eyes sparked at the thought of carrot treats in the morning, while Blood grew pale.

"I suppose…" Lacie murmured, shuffling around. "If I'm not imposing…"

Blood shook his head. "Not at all. You may stay forever, if you wish it so."

"…huh…"

So they went back to venturing throughout the town at night, and much to Lacie's shock, the night suddenly turned to day. "It was just night a minute ago!"

"Time here is out of gears, so do not expect it to be night forever."

"R-Really?"

"Just think of it as an excuse of trick or treating a little while longer. You may continue your venturing until the next night period," Blood said as Elliot patted Lacie's head.

"Now you can go trick or treating longer!" Elliot grinned as Lacie nodded.

"Okay."

Before she knew it, Elliot had given back her candy bag and left with Blood and the Faceless maid, saying they needed to pick up a new brand of tea from the local tea shop, and was left alone with the Bloody Twins.

They soon ushered her into the busy streets of the town square, where many of the Faceless were dressed up in different costumes and holding strange festivities that had an eerie aura about them. She was then left in front of a candy apple booth, where they purchased her a caramel apple, before leaving to search a new area of houses that was giving out candy.

Lacie simply licked at her candy apple, watching as the bright orange and black colors bloom around her, accenting everyone's costumes very well. Her teeth sank into the treat and she chewed, not noticing a Faceless man walking up to her, wearing the Phantom of the Opera costume.

"Hello, miss."

Lacie blinked before turning to the man and quickly cowered. "A-Ah!"

He smiled. "No need to be afraid—

"HELP!"

"Wait, I—"

"HE'S TRYING TO PASS UP ON ME!"

"Well, yes, but I—"

"RAPE!"

A silver pistol was pointed at the man from behind Lacie. Peter White, in the flesh, not dressed for the holiday, but was dead set on killing the Faceless. Lacie quickly hugged the Prime Minister, distracting him long enough for the Faceless to scurry off.

Always remember never to mess with Peter's beloved Foreigner.

"Peter! Why are you here?" Lacie asked as her candy apple laid long forgotten on the floor. See, she hated or was nervous around every man excluding Peter. He was a special case. If you read the second chapter, you'll see why.

Peter didn't answer her question, seeing as he did not wanted to tell her that he was stalk—**FOLLOWING** her into town. He was furious that she was being escorted by the filthy Hatter, but was glad that they didn't try anything.

Now it was his turn.

"Lacie my dear, how would you like to trick or treat somewhere near?" Peter suggested as he held out his arm for Lacie to take. She did, without hesitating. Peter's ears stood up in delight.

"I've had my fair share of candy collecting. I'm quite tired though, at the moment."

"Then let's find a spot less bustling to rest in peace."

"Sure, but I must be back before the twins arrive."

"They can wait."

And they walked off into the crowded street, heading for the town park. They didn't notice the twins walking past them and stopping in front of the candy apple booth.

"Hey, brother, lookit here. Onee-san isn't here!"

"You're right, brother! Wait! Lookit right there! That's the candy apple we bought her!" Dee scooped up the half eaten candy apple and Dum looked intensly at it.

"Onee-san doesn't seem to be the type to drop food like this."

Not always…

"Yeah, wait…there might be a chance she was kidnapped by a pervy guy!"

"Yeah! Cuz' she's so weak an' stuff!" (Lacie: Achoo! Peter: Oh dear! You've caught a cold!)

The twins looked at each other before frowning.

"BLONDIE CHICKIE RABBIT IS TRYIN' TA GANG BANG ONEE-SAN!" (Elliot: ACHOO! Blood: Not at the tea.)

It didn't take them a second thought to run for the nearest tea shop. While that occurred, Peter and Lacie had found a nice secluded bench, enjoying the day together eating candy corn.

"I feel as though I'm forgetting something."

"Never mind, Lacie, enjoy the day… Just us… Together."

Finally, something went right for Peter…

~SPLAT~

"Oops…" A Faceless girl mumbled as she appeared out of nowhere and 'accidentally' dropped ice cream onto Peter's lap.

Peter fell silent as the girl ran off into the crowd and Lacie flinched before realizing that it was chocolate ice cream.

"…"

"Poor Peter…"

"Ah! Lacie is worried for me? How lovely!"

They never knew that Blood had paid the girl to do that…

~End~


	5. The Red Queen and Her Rotten Legs

**Fire: Hello, welcome to another chapter of Malfunctioned Heart! This episode shall be about...I dunno, but Lacie will venture back to the Hatter's Mansion in the next chapter. You know, to heal the Bloody Twins. But this chapter…I made it quite lengthy and a little amusing, in some parts.**

**I do not own Heart no Kuni no Alice.**

**This is totally dedicated to the super awesome Tailsdoll123!**

**If anyone likes Naruto, I have a great story called Arisu in Narutoland you can check out.**

**Enjoy!**

XXX

_My tiny hands held the underneath of a white rabbit doll that was worn out and tattered from constant playing, wearing a faded checkered waistcoat. The rabbit pranced around on my lap, like a flailing marionette._

"_London bridge is falling down, falling down, falling down~," I sang as I made the rabbit doll twirl around. I snuggled into my pillow and giggled as I continued to play in the completely white room. Only a single window showed the bright blue sky with the white clouds. My dirty blonde hair cascaded down my shoulders and sprawled onto the white sheets in lovely curls and my eyes sparkled in innocence and happiness._

_I had believed white was my favorite color, though it has begun to be distasteful for me… Even my toy's fur has begun to look a bit gray—a new color I was not familiar of._

"_London bridge is falling down—" I continued to sing until Nan, my caretaker, barged into the room, a grim look upon her wrinkled face. She had a raspy voice and a harsh glare wherever she went, and I was almost positive she hated me._

"_Be quiet!" She snapped, causing me to flinch-and she smirked- before stomping over and ripping the doll out of my hands and looked at it. My big turquoise eyes widened in shock as she wrinkled her nose. "Look at this filthy thing! Haven't you learned to put away childish things? I swear…the doctor has you spoiled endlessly!" She then spun around and shook the doll up in the air. "I'll throw away this stupid trash… It'll be good for you!"_

_And she left while I burst into tears, ignoring the pain in my weak heart. Nan did it again. She took away my beloved friend again. Again! What is her motive? What was her goal? To ruin me? To hurt me?_

_To cause me to grieve so hard my heart should fall apart and I die on the spot?_

_My beloved friend…my beloved friend! My beloved rabbit doll…_

…_How could you, Nan?_

"_**My fair lady…**__"_

XXX

My eyes snapped open and I sat up, slowly. My eyes looked around the unfamiliar room I was now in. There was a large window overlooking a beautiful rose garden, a dresser with a vase filled with lovely lilies, and there were two doors, a brown one and a white one. My guess was that one led to a bath and one led to a hallway. The rugs were red and in the shape of a heart, then there was a large mirror in the shape of a heart with a red frame. A small chandelier was up on the roof of the room, again, with a motif of hearts.

"Where…am I?" I mumbled as I crawled out of bed and got onto my feet, it touching the slightly cold floor. I rubbed my eyes and stretched my arms slowly, not wanting to move fast. The area of my chest was tight and pinching; I bit my lower lip as I breathe in and out. "Ow…" I suddenly tripped over my hair and stumbled into the dresser. "OW!" I slump onto the ground after peeling myself off the dresser and grabbed at my hair, pouting, before placing a hand on my heart and sighing.

Seizures hurt terribly…but the aftermath of living through it, in my opinion, hurts more. Why? It's because I'm still alive that I'll experience yet another attack… That hurts a whole lot more, to suffer and be tortured by your own heart. The very same organ that is said to keep you alive…

"Ah…" Raising my hands up to my head, I ran my fingers through my hair and blinked. Bandages… There were bandages wrapped around my head. I pulled my right hand down and glanced at it before grabbing at the unidentified skirt I was wearing. I was dressed in a silk white nightgown with a blue ribbon at the chest, with bandages and Band-Aids wrapping around my forearms, legs, and knees. "Everything really hurts… When did this happen?"

Suddenly, my eyes widened as I remember the events from yesterday. The drunken lunatic…the injured twins…the heart attack in front of the castle…that white rabbit-eared man… It was all real, wasn't it?

I stood up slowly and brushed the invisible dust off of my clothes and flinched when I accidentally stepped on my hair. One of these days I will cut off the bloody thing!

~**SLAM**~

"LACIE~!"

"EEK!" I jolted, my heart immediately beating the heck out of my chest, and I gasped, my face burning in pain. The pain subsided and I turned around, seeing the familiar man with the rabbit ears. His crimson eyes glittered with sparkles and hearts, his fair complexion dusted with a soft blush. My turquoise eyes opened widely at the white bandages around his head. There was a deep red color spreading up at the right side of his head where the bandages wrapped tightly around. He was currently leaning against the doorframe, unsteady on his legs as if he were suffering from dizzy spells.

Was…was…that girl, Echo, a Forgotten?

"Oh, Lacie, you're awake! I am so sorry your health was at stake!" He cried as he suddenly jumped at me and hugged me ever so gently around my small frame. I stiffened at his form of affection before relaxing and I found my arms hugging the taller man back. "I should have known that Forgotten, Echo, would show up!" He then gently pushed me back and looked me right in the eyes. "And she hurt you…"

My small hands reached up and cupped his face, causing him to blink, and I smiled softly. "She hurt you as well…" I rested my right hand on the right side of his head, where the wound was, and my left hand tugged at the bandages. That's when Elliot's words rang through my head.

"_Wounds never heal if received from a Forgotten!"_

That's so…so frightening. Heals that don't wound if received from those monsters called Forgotten? Then…this man here had suffered a head injury for so many hours…

"N-No, Lacie, please, you mustn't remove the bandages…!" He begged, but I paid no mind and the reddened bandages fell to the floor, spinning around our feet. I pulled my right hand back and saw a large spot of red smeared onto the palm of my hand, but dried ages ago.

I had healed the wound with this mysterious power of mine.

"Does it hurt anymore?" I asked as I stepped away from him and he raised a glove hand up to the right side of his head. He ran his fingers through his locks of silver white hair and smiled softly.

"No. It does not." I sighed in relief before he suddenly hugged me violently. "You are amazing, my love! You can heal a wound given by a filthy Forgotten! Why, it's as if you have the hands of an angel!" He hugged tighter and I could feel my face turn purple.

"Uuurgh…S-Sir… I-I….can't…breathe!" He loosened his grip and I let out a gasp, color returning to my face. He once again pushed me away softy, but I was still close to him, and his rather large gloved hands gripped my small shoulders. "Forgive me, my precious, I have never told you your name even if I already know yours."

"Ah! I never realized that! How do you know my name?"

Peter propped his chin on top of my head and I could feel him smile into my hair. "It's because I love you. My name is Peter White."

"L-Love me? But I barely know you! How can you ever love—" Peter placed a white gloved finger on my lips and smiled, "You mustn't fret over the details my pet~! I love you and that's all that matters." He then removed his finger and searched through his red suit jacket pocket and pulled out the sky blue glass vial. "Here! You must keep this with you at all times, my love."

I accepted it and stared at the empty—wait, what is that? There was a few drops of lavender liquid filling up inside. B-but it was empty! I looked up at Peter, who was checking his giant gold pocket watch and mumbling something quite angrily. "Peter, why is there—"

He cut me off by smiling curtly at me, as if something angered him profusely. "You may ask all the questions you desire. But for now, please pick out your new attire." I blinked. He rhymed. A lot…

But it was cute. Really cute.

"Uhh…okay, Peter. But where is my uniform?" I asked and he sighed. Peter waved his arms to shoo away my worries, "No need to worry for your clothes are currently being taken care of back into its usual stately. In the meantime, I had requested the maids to go out and fetch you clothes that would suit you greatly." He then added a muttered, "It was covered in dirt, blood, and sweat…g-germs…" He turned me around slowly and led me to the wardrobe, "Never mind that, you may choose any one of those dresses, my Lacie. Pick whatever suits your liking."

Peter then reached out and opened the door of the wooden wardrobe to reveal dresses, in different colors and styles. I didn't get a chance at all to pick what I wanted, for Peter had hogged the wardrobe all to himself, being quite picky of my attire. "No. No. No. No. No, no, no. No!" I sweat dropped at the scene. He was like those women on TV when they were looking through the clearance rack. Then they would go vicious to get the cute skirts and blouses they were dead set on buying. Genevieve would always turn off the TV, saying it was too violent to watch anymore.

"Yes!" Peter then pulled out a cerulean blue dress with small white lines running horizontally on the bodice and at the slightly short puffy sleeves, and ran vertically down the skirt of the dress, where a red line ran horizontally around the middle of the skirt. There was a collar at the dress where a red ribbon sat, and there were long red ribbons tied around the bottom of the sleeves in little bows. The dress also came with an apron, where it had four gold buttons at the chest, a matching cerulean blue ribbon wrapped around the waist and tied into a large bow at the back, and two little pockets on the bottom of the apron.

I already loved the dress and Peter quickly noticed this. "Please change into this, Lacie dear." I took the dress and looked at Peter, who was simply standing there. We spent a few minutes looking at each other before he tilted his head to the side. "Is something wrong?"

"Yes, could you leave me in privacy?"

"Whatever for?"

"So that I could change?"

"Ah, never mind. Pretend I'm not even here, my dear~!"

"Eh?! No! I-I could not! Please get out!"

"I'd rather not…"

"Please! Please?"

Peter sighed in defeat before leaving a quick peck on my cheeks-which I grew flustered and nervous after that-and left the room. I headed into the bathroom and washed my face at the sink while washing my hands from the blood and quickly stepped out of the bathroom. I sighed before pulling off the nightgown and folding it and placing it on the bed. I then slowly changed into the dress and realized that the dress stopped just above my knees—maybe higher. No…way! I turned back to the wardrobe and carefully walked around my feet before looking through it. I found a pair of black and white striped tights and put those on. I then found my red shoes at the foot of my bed—well cleaned and polished—and put those on, too. I found a brush in the dresser and quickly brushed my long hair. I had hoped to find a pair of scissors (or at least anything sharp) but I found none.

I really want to cut my hair. Badly.

The door knocked, bringing me out of my fuming, and Peter's voice chimed, "Lacie, are you quite finished?" I turned around, while tripping on my hair, and walked to the door and opened it. "Yes, I'm done now."

Peter held out a hand and I hesitated before taking it. I was so very confused as to why I was so comfortable around him. He was kind, gentle, a little too affectionate, and a kidnapper. Yep, all the qualities of a gentleman—wait, KIDNAPPER? I turned to the side as Peter continued to drag me, turned to dust, and blew away in the imaginary wind.

Kidnapper…

As Peter dragged me down the hallway, I was flustered. The words '**kidnapper**' rang through my head. I knew it…why did I leave my room in the hospital? Anime tears fell like a waterfall from my eyes as I allowed Peter to guide me to his destination. Where? I never asked. But I still trusted him. A little.

"Sir White!" I jumped, putting my free hand on my now racing heart as Peter turned around and frowned, then looked worried when he saw me doing that. "Her Majesty the Queen requests you at the audience chamber!" Peter and I turned around to see a Faceless soldier dressed in the black and red suit, carrying a spear. The number '5' was on his chest. "Ah…you have a guest, Sir White?"

Peter scoffed and pulled me into his arms. "Yes, quite so. Now leave us alone. I will…go see the Queen," Peter then noticed the Faceless looking intently at me and smirked, "No need to go green with envy."

I blinked, confused before the Faceless placed a hand on his chest. "Miss Alice, it's been far too long! Have you come back to Wonderland? The Queen will be so joyous upon your return! Perhaps Wonderland will finally turn back to normal now that you're here!" I stepped back, pressing myself against Peter and trembled. Men, men…why is he talking to me so casually? Why did he mistake me for someone else? And what is this Wonderland?

Peter wrapped his arms around my frame and glared at the Faceless soldier. "Her name isn't Alice, her name is Lacie." He then turned us away from the soldier. "With that, we take our leave." Peter once again drags me off and I was sobbing at the sight of a man.

The Faceless soldier, Number 5, gritted his teeth and clenched his hands so tight that blood was drawing from his palm. Lacie…that girl looked so similar to Alice. The Foreigner…The Foreigner! She was what kept him going day after day in this insane world. He had wished at the bottom of his soul that Alice would come back. His wish was finally answered. But it wasn't Alice. It was someone else who looked like her, with longer hair and a delicate body. And Peter had already kept the Foreigner within his reach.

He's had it. Let the madness take him over, he didn't care anymore. He wanted a sanctuary, not a broken soul…

He'll just have to make a trip to the Dollhouse and ask **Her**…

XXX

Peter had brought me to a large room where there was a balcony, and I immediately thought it to be the audience chamber. On the balcony sat a heart shaped throne with a beautiful woman sitting on it. She had purple-black hair with six large springy curls and purple colored eyes. Her lips were painted a pink shade of maroon and she had a beauty mark on the lower left side of her chin. She wore a wide skirted gown mainly focused with red and accented by a black corset and black bows as well as gold heart accessories; I also took notice of a giant heart shaped collar to frame her head and her crown with a matching scepter in hand.

She was, to me, the definition of beauty. I immediately relaxed, seeing a woman for once. I hoped she was as kind as she was beautiful. She noticed me and smiled almost immediately before frowning when she saw Peter. Her right perfectly manicured hand was gingerly rubbing her lap, flinching, as if she were in pain…

"Peter," She said with her voice all pretty and smooth. I relaxed at her voice, it was so soothing. "Who is she? We would like to know." Peter hugged me close before sighing and let me go, reluctantly. He then made a polite mock gesture and grumbled before saying loudly, "My dear Lacie, allow me to introduce you to our tyrant Queen, Vivaldi." He then turned to the front of the balcony and scoffed. "My Queen, this is Lacie, our new Foreigner."

I could see a red anger sign grow on her head. "Ohh? What kind of introduction was that, White?" She then sighed. "No matter. We only summoned you to tell us who the injured girl you had brought to our castle was. We've been hearing about her from the maids and decided to see if the rumors were true." She then gave me a gentle smile. "Now that we see her, we demand that she joins us for a tea and breakfast." She then clapped her hands weakly and a few Faceless maids came in, and some around us, all wearing smiles that never faded. "You shall join us, won't you, Lacie?"

I nodded, smiling, and I could've sworn she swooned. "Yes, Miss Vivaldi." She leaned on the armrest of the throne, dizzy, and the maids rushed to her aide. I grew nervous and worried and looked at Peter. Though he had a straight face on, I could see he was worried as well. "Is…is she alright, Peter?"

Peter turned to me and shook his head. "No, my precious. A few time periods ago, a Forgotten had wormed his way into the castle and attacked the Queen. She had suffered a minor concussion, such as I, and it has been growing worse by the minute." I covered my mouth as I let out a gasp. "It does not help that her legs have been decaying for days, now does it?"

"That's terrible!" A light bulb then appeared above my head and my turquoise eyes sparkled at the brilliant thought that had popped into my head. "I know! I can heal her!" I then pouted when I looked at my hands. They were trembling. "If…if I actually can…"

I didn't realize it, but a maid had eavesdropped on our conversation and ushered us to the stairs leading up the balcony. After a moment of climbing the stairs at my own safe pace, I stood in front of the Queen, who was back sitting on her throne. She was biting her lower lip in pain, grunting softly. Her feet were stretched out from under her gown and I could see her legs, in the color of charcoal black, purple, and blue. Splotches of red, bleeding, were all over the decaying skin. I bit my lower lip to keep from vomiting at the sight.

"This…pain is much worse than usual for us…" She murmured as I walked up to her and held my hand out. It's so sad that she had to continue going to work even though she was in such pain. She opened her eyes, revealing her beautiful violet eyes and immediately glared, and then they quickly softened. "Lacie…what are you doing?" I could only smile, she was so strong. I admired that.

I rested the tip of my fingers on her forehead and giggled. "I'm going to make the pain go away!" I then held my hands over her lap and I felt that strange bubbly sensation pool up in my stomach, moving into my arms, and slipping out of my fingers. A silvery blue light erupted from my finger tips and almost immediately, my body shook and I fell back. Peter swooped in and caught me, now carrying my bridal style. His face was filled with concern before he held me closer and placed a chaste kiss on my forehead. He murmured something that I could only make out as, "I believe I understand now…" I placed a hand on his chest and laid my head against him. I felt so safe…

"Has the precious girl fallen ill after healing our chronic headache and legs, White?" I turned my head and saw Vivaldi standing tall and proud, gripping her scepter tightly as if she were going to snap it into two. She then strides over to me and softly patted my head. I saw a quick glance of her feet. They were smooth and fair-skinned. "We will not abide that we had caused her pain as she had miraculously healed ours. If not for her, then we would never be able to walk again…" She then sighed angrily, as if she never wanted me in pain, and muttered, "We need to calm our stress," She then pointed her scepter at an innocent maid. "Off with thy head!"

I blinked as Peter nuzzled against my cheek with his while a soldier came and grabbed ahold of the now whimpering maid.

Off with thy…

…

Oh my goodness!

"Wait!" I cried, reaching a hand out to Vivaldi, who was spouting orders at the soldier. She and the two Faceless people turned to me. "Please don't behead her! It wasn't her fault! I'm all better now! See?" I then tugged at Peter's tie. "Please let me down." He hesitated before reluctantly setting me down and I stood on my feet, though they were still trembling. "I'm okay now, so please…don't kill her for no reason at all!"

Vivaldi sighed and clapped her hands, stronger than before, and the soldier released the maid, who ran off the minute she was free. "Very well then. Let us be off for tea."

I simply hugged Peter's arm and carefully walked after the Queen with him before tripping on my hair and falling face first onto the ground. Everyone went quiet as Peter rushed to my aide, and then everyone went hysterical when I accidentally let out a whimper.

"OFF WITH THY HEAD TO THE SOLDIERS AND MAIDS THAT ARE AROUND US!"

"LACIE, MY LOVE, MY ANGEL FROM ABOVE! WHO TRIPPED YOU? I SHALL SHOOT HIM DOWN!"

"Miss Lacie!"

"Oh dear!"

"I left the kettle on!"

XXX

We were sitting at a large table covered in a white table cloth, surrounded by beautiful red roses clustered in emerald bushes. On the table sat a large bowl of fruit (Apples, pears, and grapes), plates of French toast, ham and eggs, and hot cereal, and a large three tier stand stacked with warm muffins and cranberry bread. There was a large tea set accompanied by a pitcher of milk and a small bowl of sugar cubes.

I was sitting between Vivaldi and Peter, who were being over protective. Peter was holding my hand and stroked it affectionately with a goofy smile as Vivaldi sipped her tea and smiled at me. "My, we had never thought we would be fortunate to meet someone so adorable such as you. We are most happy to have you accompany us for breakfast and tea."

I was embarrassed by her words but smiled as a maid came forward and set a plate of French toast down in front of Vivaldi. Someone else had placed a plate of carrot omelet in front of Peter along with a cup of tea, and finally another maid set down a plate of fluffy soft pancakes with whipped cream and cherry jam. She also set down a cup of tea next to me and backed away quickly.

"Ah, thank you," I said as I picked up a fork and a knife. I never really had pancakes this delicious looking before, all Nan would have given me were pancakes that were stiff and drenched with maple syrup. The minute I took a taste of it, I was glowing. It tasted as though there was maple syrup already inside the pancakes! "This is so good!" I beamed as Vivaldi giggled and Peter continued to smile.

"Have you not ever tasted pancakes as delicious as this?" Vivaldi asked as she set her teacup down on its matching saucer. She began eating her meal, as well as Peter. I shook my head, "No, not quite. Hospital food leaves much to be desire."

"Hospital food? Why, you make it sounds as though you have lived in a hospital and nowhere else!"

"Well…"

Vivaldi gasped. "What? Then what of your parents?" My heard pumped a little faster, filling it with a confusing, yet lonely pain.

"I have none." Vivaldi's gaze softened as Peter's harshened—right at her. "But I am adopted by a man named Wilson. He's a kind, yet overprotective man." Jealousy erupted in Peter's eyes as he took a hasty sip of his tea.

"I see… But why do you reside at a hospital?" Vivaldi asked before raising her teacup to her lips. "Pardon for our insensitive questions. But as you are a Foreigner, we cannot keep from being curious."

I took another bite of my pancakes and smiled as I swallowed after chewing. "No, no. Questions like these must be asked sooner or later." I leaned back and placed a hand on my heart. "Well…when I was born, I was inflicted with a fatal heart condition where I was kept bedridden. Around that time, my mother disappeared and no one knew who my father was. The head doctor of the hospital adopted me for he didn't want me to go into an orphanage without medical treatment and began to think of me as his own daughter." I then smiled softly and pushed my fork into the jam, swirling it into the cream. "I never really went outside and I only had two friends. Even though it was lonely, I was fine with it…"

I stopped talking when Peter had leaned onto me from the side and rested his head on mine. "Lacie…" I immediately flushed. "Because of your heart condition, you cannot do physical labor and you react greatly—and severely—to anything that might frighten you….Saying that, when those situations take place, you are inflicted with a seizure ranked from minor to major-which causes you to become bedridden." He then hugged me. "I dare say! I am hopelessly in love with a frail angel!"

I flushed a bright crimson as Vivaldi stayed silent, finishing her French toast. She then poured herself another cup of tea as Peter laid kisses on my cheek, much to my discomfort. I didn't notice-nor did Peter-but her eyes caught a glimpse of my neck where a visible red bruise was seen. She didn't say anything, but she didn't look away.

"We believe we now understand your situation now, Lacie," Vivaldi said as she elegantly sipped her tea with such magnificent grace. "It must be such a burden to live with a heart like that. Though a heart, here in Wonderland, is such a beautiful thing. With your situation, it makes it all the more lovely with such frailness and beauty."

I blinked, not understanding. "But…we all have hearts, don't we?" Vivaldi shook her head. "And why do you call this place Wonderland? Is this not England?"

"We shall explain another time. For now, let us eat in peace." I decided to agree, seeing that she was Queen. Wait…that kinda rhymed, didn't it?

"However…" I looked up, seeing that Vivaldi decided to bring something else into a conversation. "We well understand the depth of White's love for you. We may be able to love you as well."

"My Queen, please! There's no need for anyone else to love her but me!" Peter argued hotly as he stood up from his seat.

Vivaldi frowned at him before smiling kindly at me. "It cannot be helped. Lacie is a Foreigner. And it seems that Foreigners are those whom the inhabitants of this world all fall for." She then picked up the teapot and poured me a cup of tea. "We enjoy Lacie's company, for she gives off a calming atmosphere around us."

I took the last bite of my pancakes and swallowed slowly. '_That's strange…_' I thought, picking up my teacup. '_Everyone will fall in love with me here?_' That…doesn't seem right, nor do I want that.

"You, as an Outsider, will someday go home, but while you are in this world, why don't we grant you permission to stay at the castle?" Vivaldi suggested before finishing off her tea. At this, Peter sat back down in his seat and gently placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Oh, my sweet lovely Lacie! If you stay here at the castle, we may be closer together and see each other again and again! Please stay for your dear Peter!" He begged, clasping his gloved hands together. I silently swallowed half of my tea and set it down.

"Thank you, Vivaldi. I accept." I smiled, thinking, '_Besides, there's nowhere else I can stay at, and I possible don't want to go back! The Forgotten…_' At this point, my hands were shaking. Peter immediately grabbed my hands and frowned, "Why is my Lacie stricken with fear? Ah…don't tell me you were attacked on your way near here!" A bead of sweat ran down my face as a look of anger erupted on his face.

"Tell me, tell me, Lacie! I wish to know!" He then stopped before squeezing my hands. "Don't tell me it was a man," he noticed the fear flickering in my eyes, "I was right!" He then let go one of my hands and pointed to Vivaldi. "Do not worry, my sweet! Vivaldi is the only female Role Holder around here, allowing you will feel extra safe as a treat. Yet another reason for you to stay here!" He then turned his head away as darkness covered his eyes, "Finally the Queen serves a purpose here…."

The Queen twitched and stabbed a knife into the table. "What WAS that?" Peter scoffed before placing another kiss onto my cheek, causing the Queen to stare and mumbled, "Could it be that Lacie returns Peter's feelings?...or perhaps she cannot muster the strength to reject him…" She then chuckled to herself. "Yes, let us go along with the latter…"

I laughed nervously as I picked up the teacup to my lips and took another sip before something rustled behind me in the bushes and a red blur fell down beside my chair. During this, I had done a spit-take, "PFFT!" and dropped my teacup, immediately holding my chest. My heart beating wildly pained me sharply and I laid my head on the table, grunting.

"Ooh~ Breakfast! Ahaha! Finally, food!"

Peter was immediately beside me and Vivaldi looked like she was going to kill someone. "ACE!" They both shouted while said person was laughing. I panted as I turned my head sideways on the table to catch a glance at this Ace. My eyes widened in fear at the person. This Ace had tousled, light brown hair and red colored eyes and had some kind of smile sprawled on his face. His attire consists of a red trench coat and a black shirt and black boots with gray accents along the coat and for his gloves. Buckles also adorn his arms and legs while his sword hilt and buttons are gold. Yes, he had a sword, but I didn't care about that.

He noticed me and smiled, wider. "Haha, hey, I didn't know you had a cutie over for breakfast. What's wrong with her?" He then leaned closer to me and grinned. "Hey, are you a Foreigner?"

The minute my heart calmed down, tears burst from my eyes and I started crying. Peter picked me up from my chair away from Ace and hugged me close, knowing my fear-and perhaps knew of my ease with him-as Vivaldi glared daggers at Ace.

"Off with thy head!" She shouted as Ace continued to smile. I buried my face into Peter's chest as he held me protectively. "Whatever you have done to our precious Lacie, we shall chop off your head! How dare you make her cry!"

"Waaah!"

"Haha…but I didn't do anything!"

"Fool!"

Peter cooed comforting words to me before glaring at Ace. "Such a foolish man you are, nothing has changed about that! My one and only Lacie have an absolute fear of men!" Everyone—Faceless and Role Holder (Vivaldi and Ace)—gasped at this new information as I hugged Peter tightly. "I am quite fortunate that she is comfortable only around me, as a male."

Ace pouted before snatching a muffin from the table. "Aww…that sucks! So does that mean I can't hit on her without crying?" One swift movement of Peter grabbing his gold pocket watch and-to my surprise-turned it into a pistol said it all. It was just like Blood and his cane. "I'm guessing not." He then stuffed his mouth with the muffin, forgetting all manners.

Vivaldi tapped the palm of her hand with her scepter and glared at Ace. "Where were you, Ace? Have we not warned you of coming through our hedges of roses? You are quite lucky to have Lacie in our presence. If not, we would punish you severely!"

Ace grinned. "Haha, but I was busy! I ran into a Forgotten on the way here! The same one that attacked our castle many time periods ago." Ace then grabbed another muffin and ate it hungrily before grabbing a plate of ham and eggs and scarfed it down. I wondered what made him so hungry… "He was running away from the direction of the Mad Hatter and attacked me while I was heading here!"

My eyes widened and I gently tore myself away from Peter and turned around, almost tearing up at the sight of Ace. "A-Ah…um…was this Forgotten holding a bat and…intoxicated?" Ace stopped eating and smiled.

"Yup! You know, for a Foreigner, you sure are on top of the news! Did you also hear that the Bloody Twins were injured by that Forgotten?" He then ate a piece of his egg and I could see a dark smile on his face as he turned away. "Poor little boys…heheh…" He then turned to me and beamed. "But then again, you might have not known that. Silly, silly girl~"

….

He scares me.

"_Sweetheart, listen to my subordinate. I want you to leave here and hide, safe and sound. I cannot fight with you here to hold me back. But when it is a safer time, come back as soon as possible… I want you to heal those two. They were hit by the Forgotten and even the best doctors money can afford cannot cure them. But you can. Promise me."_

Those were Blood's words, and I had made him a promise… I need to go back to the manor. I've been gone long enough, haven't I? I looked up at Peter and saw him looking right at me, as if he planned to not let me out of his sight. Maybe if I ask him to take me to the Hatter Mansion, he'll escort me while giving me security!

Though, when I think of a plan, it never goes my way, now does it? Ace had finished eating almost all of what was on the table and had stuffed his trench coat pocket with two apples and swiftly pulled me out of Peter's arms. "EH?" I was trembling like a helpless kitten as he carried me like a child, and Peter immediately held his gun up, gritting his teeth.

"Give me back my Lacie!"

Ace looked at Peter before at me. "Ooh? Her name is Lacie, now is it? Haha, you have strange tastes, Mr. Peter! She's so small and cute! Could you be a Lolicon?" I paused at that statement, paling, and Ace laughed louder. "Besides, she should meet Julius!"

Before Vivaldi or Peter could do anything, Ace ran into the maze with me in his arms. I screamed as they were out of my sight. "PETER!"

I immediately started bawling as my kidnapper laughed, already learning how to ignore my screaming and crying.

"Don't worry, Lacie, you'll like Julius! He'll be nice!"

"No! Not another man!"

"Ahahaha! You're so cute!"

"Waaah!"

**XX (To Be Continued) XX**

**Fire: Okay! That's it for this chapter! What do you think? Pretty good, huh? But seriously, real talk here. I'm not sure when the next chapter will be out because I'm in the middle of recuperating, so to help you gain patience, I'll give you an Omake! It's called Chibi Lacie Adventures!**

**BTW, I'll be introducing two new Role Holders next time.**

**Lacie: Please tell me they aren't men! *Tears in her eyes***

**Fire: Don't worry, one of them is a female.**

**Lacie: Oh, thank god!**

**REVIEW PEOPLE!**

_~ Omake : Chibi Lacie Adventures!~_

Sweet little Lacie, Doctor Wilson Heartfilia's beloved adopted daughter, was turning six years old today and she-being a selfless adorable girl-only wanted to go outside for the first time. Of course, her father cried a river, and then yelled at a nearby male nurse, before going back to his crying before Lacie, begging her to reconsider.

Knowing Lacie, she could be stubborn at times. She furrowed her brows at her pathetic father (even though he was a respected and well-known surgeon, he was overdramatic and had a bad anger issue) before pouting slightly. "Papa, I would like nothing more than to go play at the park. I want nothing more, I swear. Please, Papa. It could be for just an hour and I'll be satisfied!"

Wilson clutched the soft comforter of his dear little Lacie's bed before giving in. He took in her petite form, her dirty blonde hair that sprawled around her tiny hips in cute curls, and her big turquoise eyes full of curiosity. Her fair skin and feathery eyelashes made her look like a beautiful vintage doll. It didn't help that she had a cute bubblegum voice. "Fine. Only one hour, but that's that!" He then got up and walked over to his suitcase that sat on a table and pulled out a rifle that popped out of his suitcase. "Arise, Maximillion!"

Lacie sweat dropped as her father pranced around the room; assuming the position to use a rifle and pretended to shoot down the nurses he pretended where '_the pedophiles that prowled around the park_'. Of course, he'd never shoot his co-workers.

He didn't have the money right now to pay for funeral fees.

XXX

Lacie was ushered into a car and sat in the backseat, sitting in a toddler chair with the belts strapped around her for safety. Wilson was driving at the driver's seat, a wicket basket filled with goodies sitting in the passenger seat. Wilson peeked into the rear view mirror to sneak a glance at his excited daughter, dressed in a blue dress with a pure white frilly apron over it, navy ribbons on the puffy sleeves, and short blue and teal striped socks in blue Mary Jane shoes. A cute simple blue ribbon sat atop of her head. A smile curved on his face. As long as she was happy, he was fine with anything that she desired.

But he had a good feeling she wanted a whole lot more, but held back, as if she was afraid of greed and selfishness…

He had droved the expensive red Lamborghini into the road and towards the direction of 'Wonderful Wonder Park'. It was a new park that was built by City Hall ever since some crazy drunk lunatic had burned down Meadow Park. It gave him yet another reason to not let Lacie go outside.

He was that overprotective of her.

Finally, he noticed the sign that said 'Wonderful Wonder Park' and drove into the parking lot, which was almost completely packed. He managed to get a spot and now got out of the car with the basket in one hand and Lacie being carried in the other. He hoped he didn't stand out too much in a grey sweater and black slacks. He didn't wear his doctor coat, thinking it would make him look suspicious.

Wilson reluctantly allow Lacie to get out of his arms and was now standing on her little tiny feet, looking up at him, smiling adorably. "Papa!" She then tugged on the leg of his pants and pointed to the sandbox that was currently unoccupied. "May I play there, Papa? I read in a book that those thingy's are a sandbox where it's okay to play in the dirt for once!"

He cringed; frightened she may dirty her new birthday dress, but nodded. He simply sat down at a nearby bench, keeping his eyes on his daughter. He made the 'I'm watching you' gesture at her before pulling an apple out of the basket and taking a bite.

Lacie tilted her head in confusion before trotting to the sandbox and stepped inside before crouching down and staring at the sand. She stared and stared.

And stared.

"What do you do in a sandbox?" Lacie mused as crickets began to play in the background. She pondered to herself as Wilson watched in amusement. He loved it when his daughter was confused. Though it was entirely his fault, he admitted. Before he could get up, he was pulled down and met a man dressed in a mustard yellow button up shirt, brown slacks, and black shoes. He had wine red hair braided up and blue eyes behind a pair of glasses.

"Where do you think you're going, my good man?" The stranger asked, having a tight grip on Wilson's wrist. Wilson paled and replied, "I…I was going to get my beloved daughter. Sh-She seemed to look tired, so I wanted to take her back home."

"Not on my watch!" The stranger barked, shocking Wilson. He then grinned. "Never seen a little girl as cute as her before. Seems as though she's new to this place. She should play without having an overprotective father like you coddling her. You should be careful about spoiling her, it'll be bad for her," He then shifted his hand on Wilson's wrist and began shaking his hand. "Nice to meet you, sir, the name's Gowland! I'm the owner of this grand park!"

Wilson sighed in relief and shook back. "Likewise. My name is Wilson." Surprisingly, they were drawn into a silly chat as Lacie was in a daze, looking up at the sky where two butterflies fluttered around in a circle, in a vulture like manner.

Huh…

She never noticed a boy around at least ten or eleven walk up to her, flushing about. He had crimson eyes with a spectacle on the left side of his face, white hair and snowy rabbit ears twitching ever so slightly, and wore a red tail coat over a white button up shirt and red tie, dark brown slacks with a red belt, and brown shoes. A gold pocket watch dangled from his coat's pocket. "Ah, hello."

Lacie snapped out of her thoughts and stood up on her feet, turning her head to the boy. "Hello?" He almost swooned at her candy-like voice before snapping back to reality, "Miss, what are you doing here in a filthy sandbox? It must be dreadfully boring!" He then pointed to a castle-shaped playground. "If you'd like, I'll play with you over there." He then blushed and shuffled around. "If you want to…"

Everything flew past Lacie's head, seeing that he had spoken too fast for her, but she nodded and held out a hand for him to take. When he did, with his gloved hand, he was shocked at how delicate she was; as if he held it too hard she might break! Nevertheless, he led her to the 'castle' and helped her up the stairs, where at the top sat a girl around fifteen dressed in a frilly red dress, black stockings, and red heels. She had violet hair in wavy curls that reached her shoulders and a scowl on her face.

Why a fifteen year old was at a playground, no one will ever know. But for now, she was pissed.

"Peter White, how many times have we told you not to bother us while we try to enjoy the scenery—" She stopped when she finally took notice of Lacie, who was looking up at an annoyed boy, now known as Peter White.

"And how many times have I told you not to act like a selfish rude tart?" Peter spat before kneeling down before Lacie. "I brought someone very special that just might—"

The girl had pushed Peter out of the way-he had fell down the slide-and glomped the little girl. "Oh, how adorable! We must have her as a playmate!" She then kneeled down before Lacie and smiled. "Does our maiden have a name? How old are you?"

Lacie smiled, liking the attention-just like all six year olds. "My name is Lacie, and I'm five-," She paused and counted her little fingers, "no, six years old!"

The girl had a cuteness overload and glomped the girl tighter. "So cute!" She then let go and brought Lacie over to the area she was sitting at, where teddy bears and cakes on porcelain plates sat. "You may call us Vivaldi. We are playing as Queen of this castle!"

Peter had managed to climb back into the castle and glared daggers at Vivaldi. "How unfair, my Queen! I want to play with Lacie!" He then threw himself at Lacie's feet. "Let's play House, Lacie! I'll be the husband, you can be the wife, and Vivaldi can act as the annoying wench who lives next door!"

"OFF WITH THY HEAD!"

"What's wench?"

"…I'll tell you when you get older."

They didn't notice, while arguing over the little girl, that two boys, one around twelve and the other fourteen, and two little boys around five were approaching the castle. They were fast approaching and the twelve year old boy was paying attention solely on little Lacie.

"We seemed to have found ourselves fresh game… Or, at least, that's how Father says it…"

**~ (TBC) ~**


	6. The Mad Scientist With A Lullaby

**Fire: Shout out to xauroragoddessx! Thank you for the much needed advice! I will do…**

**So. Much. With. Them!**

…

**I do not own Heart no Kuni no Alice.**

**Dedicated to Tailsdoll123.**

**Enjoy!**

_*Edited on December 29, 2012*_

XXX

"_A girl was born of an innocent soul,_

_Now it's time for her to go,_

_For she was born with a malfunctioned heart,_

_But because of you she cannot depart,_

_Since she has yet put the game to start ."_

XXX

~~ (Lacie POV) ~~

Green shrubbery, the dark shadows, towering trees, and brown thorny vines. My turquoise eyes scanned the dangerous forest, every snapping and every rustling sound the forest made, I jolted at it. I can't recall how long I've been away from the Heart Castle, but I now know that time changes here aimlessly, according to Ace.

"I spy with my little eye, something green!" Ace piped up as he walked down a mossy, leafy path with me on his back. "Can you guess what I see, Lacie?"

Oh, yes, we've been playing 'I Spy' for three hours… I don't know why, but his questions are all the same.

"Um… grass?" I suggested as he tightened his grip on my arms that wrapped around his neck. I was getting tired of this stupid game. I've played this too many times with my father, and he kept looking at me, saying, "I spy with my little eye, something cute!"

The answer was always me, and I once got it wrong.

"Hahaha! You're right, Lacie, I was spying on the grass!" Ace laughed, jumping onto a mossy rock. He looked around and smiled, turning his head around just a little. "Hey, do you see the Clock Tower anywhere?"

I shivered and shook my head. "What? I-I don't even know what the Clock Tower looks like!"

"Ohh, I forgot you're an Outsider."

"Y-yes…wait, we're lost?!"

Ace gave me a smile. "Yep! Looks like it!" I gave out a wail, and once again, Ace ignored me. He simply jumped off the rock and jogged into the trees. My hair billowed behind us, like ribbons fluttering in the wind.

It's been hours since we've been away from Heart Castle and I was unable to get away from him because he forced my arms around his neck and kept a strong grip on my wrists, making me unable to pull away. I was glad that I didn't have to walk for the whole time, but his grip was hurting me.

"Okay, one more time," Ace said as he trudged through the bushes, I found myself giggling when he paused and looked around. "I spy…with my little eye…" He suddenly looked forward and shouted, "HOUSE!"

"Hey, no fair, that's not how you play!" I whined before letting out a gasp when he ran forward. Up ahead was a strangely familiar large manor surrounded by a giant gate that was closed. It was strangely familiar to somewhere I've been before…

"Where is this place, Mr. Ace?" I asked as Ace stopped in front of the gates. He tilted his head to the side before laughing. I laughed softly, seeing it as though he didn't want to answer right now. I then blinked as a light bulb flashed above my head. "Wait, isn't this where Mr. Dupre lives?"

Ace looked around before laughing, "Ahahahaha! You're right, Lacie! This is the Hatter's Mansion!" He then grinned. "We're nowhere near the Clock Tower!" I deadpanned at his never ending smile before smiling back, which shocked him slightly.

I wonder why—

**BANG!**

The light bulb above my head shattered into pieces of shards as a bullet whizzed above us. I immediately ducked my head into the back of Ace's neck and squeezed my eyes shut. "AAH!"

"You stupid knight! How many times are you going to wind up back here?!" A familiar voice growled. I could hear Ace laugh a little before falling silent. The voice continued, "This here's our territory, and you aren't welcomed!"

"That's pretty mean of you Elliot," Ace began before smiling distantly. "Isn't that right, Lacie?" I pulled my head away from Ace's and took a peek, seeing Elliot with his carroty blonde hair and light brown rabbit ears. He was pointing his golden pistol at Ace, but had it lowered, his gaze falling on me.

"Lacie?" Elliot deliberated aloud as Ace kneeled down, letting my climb off, and stood back up when I was off. Ace patted my head as I flinched while stretching my legs slightly—Ace was very nice and fun, but I was still a little afraid of him. Elliot felt a pang in his clock when Ace ruffled my hair before glaring harshly. "What the hell are you doing, Ace? Why are you with Lacie?!"

Ace glanced at Elliot before smiling. "What's up with you, Elliot? I was only travelling with Lacie, and we were playing 'I Spy'!" I nodded.

Elliot blinked, shocked, before lowering his gaze to the ground. "Lacie, did you…did you possibly forget that you were supposed to come back and heal the brats?" '_Not that I could care less about the twins_,' Elliot thought as I gasped, my heart beating wildly, and I blushed.

"No, no! I never forgot! It's just that Ace kidnapped me from the Heart Castle—"

"I knew it!" Elliot snapped as he looked up and pointed his pistol at Ace, "Die!" I screamed as he pulled the trigger, sending three fast bullets Ace's way. Ace drew his sword and deflected them with ease, a smile still on his face. I never saw it, but Elliot was now behind me and he lifted me up bridal style.

"Elliot!?"

Elliot ignored me and raised his gun at Ace, who was looking right at us. His finger touched the trigger and I reached my hand out to try and slap the gun away until—

_CRACK!_

I fell into nearby bushes as Elliot descended to the ground, "Aaah!" I raised a hand and rested it on my chest, breathing to calm my heart. I took small breaths until I felt quick breaths hitting my cheeks. I glanced down to see a white dog with a spiked collar around its neck sniffing at me. The dog noticed me and barked happily at me before licking me slightly. "Kya!" I giggled as it continued to lick me.

I never noticed a figure walking up behind me until a shadow loomed over me. Either that or the dog started growling at whatever's behind me. I craned my head up to see Blood standing over me. He had this suave smirk on his face, his hat on his head.

"Well… Long time no see, young lady," Blood said as the dog continued to growl. I blinked before reaching out and petting the dog, which flinched but immediately relaxed. "Do you like animals, young lady?"

I nodded and squealed in delight as the dog licked me on the cheek more than once. "I do, I do! I never saw a real dog before; I've only read about them in books!" I laughed when the dog nuzzled against me lovingly.

Blood cupped his chin, looking at me thoughtfully, "I'm shocked to hear that. But I suppose that if you put it that way, anyone could get excited over a mutt such as that." The dog barked viciously and I screamed, frightened. The dog whimpered and rested his head on my lap.

Blood sighed before holding out a hand, which I accepted after a moment, and I was now out of the bush. The dog followed after me as Blood led me to Ace, who sheaths his sword.

"I apologize, Knave of Hearts," Blood said, bowing curtly, though I could see him grimace. Ace ignored it and laughed, nodding.

"Haha, well it happens, ya know!" Ace beamed before blinking, remembering something. "Oh, hey, I forgot I had some work to do!" He then smiled at me, "Sorry, Lacie, guess I'll have to take you to the Clock Tower some other day. You don't mind me leaving you here, do you?"

I shook my head. "T-That's okay, Ace, I had something to do here anyway." Ace grinned before running into a cluster of bushes and disappeared into the dark woods.

…

…

…

"Will he be okay?" I asked and Blood didn't answer. Instead, he walked over to Elliot, who was struggling to get up, and tapped his cane onto Elliot's head-avoiding the ears. "Elliot, how many times have I told you not to attack or kill on my territory without my permission?"

Elliot shot up and argued, "What? But he was the one who wandered in here without permission! And he kidnapped Lacie, so I—"

"**Elliot.**" Both Elliot and I shook at the maliciousness Blood's tone went into. Not the suave or somewhat gentleness he used before, but…dark.

"Right, right…" Elliot said before dusting his clothes off. Blood grabbed my hand—I jolted—and walked towards the gates. Both Elliot and the dog followed after, and we all entered after Blood opened the gate. It was a large-very large-lawn with rose hedges and a fountain, and I saw Faceless men and women wearing white uniforms with spades, hearts, clovers, and diamond prints on them. They had blonde hair with roses in them, and they wore small hats.

"Uwaaah…!" My eyes sparkled as I took in my new surroundings. I was so excited that I was distracted from my quickening heart beat until a sharp pain thundered through my nerves and I lost footing. I tripped on my hair and fell face forward. "Aah!"

~POOF~

A pair of gentle arms caught me, safe and warm, with a feminine voice saying, "Are you alright, Lacie?" I looked up to see a girl with shoulder length blonde hair in a low ponytail, amber eyes, a white sleeveless halter top with zippers all over them, a gold miniskirt over white leggings, boots, and she wore arm warmers decorated with tin badges and stitching. I noticed there was a large spiky dog collar around her neck, the dog tag saying 'Roxi Road'. On her head sat a pair of dog ears and a functional fluffy white dog tail.

The thing that stood out was that she…well, she had a very large bust. I felt heat licking at my face before I found myself patting my chest. "!" I trembled, causing the girl to look at me in concern, and I slump down with gloomy blue lines running down my head.

This was so depressing.

"Lacie, are…are you okay?" The dog-eared girl asked, flustered as she grabbed ahold of my tiny shoulders and shook me lightly. "Hey, heeeey! Heeeeey! Listen to me! Talk to me!"

Blood and Elliot watched, deadpanned, as the girl shook some sense into me. It was a minute later when I woke up from my 'flat' depression and allowed her to help me up.

"I'm so sorry…"

The girl blinked before giving me a toothy grin. "Hey, no problem! Just tell me when something's wrong, and I'll help you!" I gulped and pushed my two index fingers together, blushing. There was no way I could tell her that…

I blinked and looked up. "Oh! Who are you?" The girl slumped her shoulders, glowering at me.

"You forgot me already?"

"Huh?"

"Lookit the dog ears!"

"Eh?"

"I'm a dog girl!"

…

"You're the doggie?!" I cried, pointing at her. She nodded before picking me up and throwing me over her shoulders. I let out a cry of surprise when she ran towards the mansion's entrance.

"I GOT ME A FOREIGNER, BLOODY TWINS!"

"Kyaaaah!"

Blood sighed, angry that the dog had run off with his Outsider, as Elliot ran after the dog, absolutely enraged. "HEY, YOU MUTT, DON'T GO ON RUNNING AROUND KIDNAPPING OUTSIDERS! IT'S WRONG!"

XXX

The girl set me down in front of a door after wandering the corridors of this large mansion. She stretched as I groaned from my stomach and sides hurting slightly, from being carried like a sack of potatoes all the time, before she grabbed ahold of the doorknob. She paused, thinking thoughtfully (almost seriously) before opening the door, where I heard painful cries from inside.

"Ow…ow…ow!"

"Ahgh…! Owwh!"

The pitiful cries shocked through my nervous system, making my legs tremble. In the room sat two separate beds, in them rested the two identical twin brothers. They were dressed in white pajamas, with damp cloths resting on their heads. The twins panted, groaning and crying, a red sloppy pool building up at their sides.

Tears welled up in my eyes, seeing them in pain. The dog girl noticed this before grabbing my arm and pulling me in. "So…Lacie, I heard from Elliot the rabbit that you have…a healing touch?" The girl asked as she brought me over to the twins. I peered at them, almost gasping. They had just fallen unconscious.

"A-Ah…yes, Miss…"

The girl blinked before grinning and holding out a hand. "Ah-ha, I totally forgot to introduce myself! My name is Roxi Road, and I'm The Dog, property of the Mad Hatter's!" She then grinned again, possibly wider, before gesturing at the twins. "Well? C'mon, I'm itching to see your magic! Do it, do it!"

Roxi then pushed me to the beds and I was now standing between the beds. I looked back at Roxi, seeing her pull out a bag of popcorn out of nowhere and a chair, who was watching me with a curious glint in her eyes. I believe…I shouldn't ask where it came from.

I grabbed the boy's hand from the right, and the other boy's hand from the left. My heartbeats pumped slowly, all floaty, and my vision went slightly hazy. The strange bubbly sensation pooled up in my stomach, moving into my arms and seeped into my veins before slipping out of my fingers. A silvery blue light erupted from my finger tips and melted into their skin. The bloody wound on their sides glowed blue before fading. Roxi had thrown her popcorn away and her chair lay down abandoned on the floor as she ran over to their bedsides, a look of compassion and worry on her face.

Letting go, I fell to my knees, exhausted. Roxi snapped out of her thoughts and jumped over to me, on all fours. She peered up at me, concerned. "Are you…okay?" I gave her a soft smile before reaching out and petted her. She gasped sharply before a goofy look appeared on her face, her tail wagging up a hurricane.

"Arroo~" She nestled her head against my hand, bliss exploding across her face. I blinked before smiling and continued to pet Roxi until two voices cut in.

"That's not fair, Roxi!"

"We want to play with Nee-san!"

We looked up and saw the twins standing on their beds, frowning. They jumped off the plush bed and grabbed ahold of me, hugging my arms on either side of me.

"Nee-san healed us, didn't she?"

"That means we're special to her!"

They then squeezed my arms, nuzzling me.

"We love you~"

I was frozen stiff, both at the sudden affection and the harsh grip. I began sweating before a tear escaped my eyes. Only Roxi noticed this, for the twins were now arguing who got to play with the delicate girl I suppose was me. Roxi snatched me away just when the door slammed open.

"Lacie! Are you okay?" Cried a flustered Elliot as he ran in, and he then frowned at Roxi. "Oh, it's you…"

Roxi had a hurt look on her face and gasped, as if she were betrayed. "Oh, Elliot! What kind of greeting is that? I thought you cared about me…" She then trembled as she wiped away a fake tear. No one would actually fall for that fake act—

"Uwaaah! That…that's so sad!" I sobbed as I hugged Roxi, who was pleased to have fooled someone. "Waah! Why are they mean to you?!" Roxi smirked at Elliot and began to comfort me, which was super affective since she was a fellow woman herself. She already figured out that I had a discomfort for men.

"Ah, so you brought her here I see, Roxi…" A deep suave, cocky voice spoke up. Roxi's ears fell flat against her head as she frowned.

Roxi rolled her eyes as she caressed my hair, saying, "Well duh, Blood. After all, you said you did want her to visit the Bloody Twins for healing. Or do you have a swell head that you forgot the orders **you** gave **me** personally?"

Elliot gritted his teeth, tempted to pull his gun against his subordinate—but she had a grip on the Outsider—and instead, snapped, "Oi, don't you dare badmouth the boss like that!"

Blood simply kept a calm smile before holding a hand out, aimed directly at me. "Young lady, would you be so kind as to join me for a tea party?" He then grabbed my hand without waiting for me to take it, and added, "I am having a very important guest attending today. An important guest needs an important tea party, and what's an important tea party without a very important Outsider?"

I was at a loss for words before a nearby window caught my eye. It was dark outside. Time had changed freely again. I suppose I could get used to it. Before I could say anything, Elliot spoke up.

"Wait! Blood, are you really going to have a tea party?! It's been so long since you had one!" Elliot grinned as his rabbit ears stood up excitedly. "Man oh man! Carrot cake, here I come!" I giggled, seeing how excited Elliot was. He was so different from the short-tempered gun wielder from before.

Roxi grinned. "Well, well, isn't that nice, huh? I bet it's 'cuz Lacie's here now, huh?" Blood stopped abruptly before pointing his cane at Roxi.

"You be quiet."

Roxi sneered before resting her chin on my head, grinning. "Whatever you say, Boss-O!" She then let go of me and turned to the twins. "Oi, you two! Go get changed! We is having a GERMAN SPARKLE PARTY!"

They blinked in confusion—at the same time—before cheering and ran out of the room to get to their room and change. I sweat dropped at Roxi's strange antics before Blood trailed a hand from my right shoulder and glided it to the left, grabbing ahold of it and pulled me closer.

"Our tea party awaits."

I'd rather not…but it'd be rude to decline.

XXX

I was ushered into the rose hedge yard where a long table being tended to by Faceless maids and butlers. The twins, who I learned that their names were Dee and Dum (Dee has blue eyes and Dum has red eyes), and they were the gatekeepers of the mansions, but…

"HEY, YOU LITTLE SHITS, GET AWAY FROM LACIE!" Elliot roared as he ran over to us and grabbed Dee and Dum by the collar of their shirts, dragging them away from me. I was left confused before I jolted, seeing them struggle against Elliot.

"You suck, chickie rabbit!"

"We wanna play with Lacie-nee, newbie hare!"

Roxi stealthily snuck over and grinned, before leaning over and whispering in my ear, "Did you know…? Elliot abuses the poor innocent boys."

Lightning shot through my body as my eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. I was motionless for a second before my eyes went all watery. At this, Roxi stepped back, unsure what was going to happen.

"Elliot…abuses…Dee and Dum…?!" I trembled before walking over to Elliot (I would have run, but I'd get an attack) and pointed a finger at him. "That's mean! I thought you were nice, Elliot!" I then proceeded to weep, and Elliot let go of the twins, who tackle hugged me.

"Wha…but I…no I don't…I!" Elliot sputtered as I hugged the twins back. Elliot sent a glare at Roxi's way, but gasped when she was smirking at him with Blood, who was heaving a tired sigh. "I don't abuse them! Tell her, Blood!"

"In a way, yes, you do."

Elliot sulked as I hugged the boys close to me, silent tears falling. "Oh, you poor boys! It must be harsh to work with mean old Elliot! But no need to worry! Big sister will protect you!" The twins grinned maliciously at each other before hugging the small girl back.

"It's horrible, Onee-chan!"

"Yeah, there's never a day when we can't rest in peace!"

They then put on their most innocent face, fake tears in the corner of their eyes, and cuddled against me. "We need comfort, Onee-chan!" As I cried and held the twins tightly, Roxi sent a sneaky smile at Elliot.

"Shame on you, Elliot~"

**SNAP!**

Roxi held her head, tears falling, as a large steaming bump grew on her head. "Owies…" Elliot held a fist up with an anger sign growing on his knuckles.

"Shut it, you liar!"

"Roxi!"

"**Enough**!" We all froze when Blood had said that. He then clapped his hands and all the maids and butlers moved away from the now furnished table. There were sweets and tea sets all over the long table, and I felt my stomach pinch together. I hadn't realized that I was famished. Before I knew it, the twins grabbed ahold of me and brought me over to the table.

"Come sit with us, Nee-san!" Both of the boys smiled innocently as they plopped me down on a chair between them both. I nodded and saw that Roxi took the seat across from me. Blood sat at the head of the table, with Elliot sitting near him, gloomy.

It was then when Blood decided to speak, and Roxi mumbled his hidden meaning.

"Well, I'm glad to see you accept my invitation, young lady." '_You know you didn't have a choice._'

I gulped, my stomach churning for the worst. I was so hungry…

"But the twins are incorrect; you'll be sitting with me instead of them." '_You are mine, Outsider. I failed to catch the heart of the last one, so you'll be my bride, no questions asked._'

I laughed slightly as the twins pouted, but grinned at Roxi, who was quite enjoying her job at speaking Blood's hidden meaning. "Um…I'd rather stay here…" I said, and Blood's calm demeanor never changed. He simply smirked as he raised the dainty cup up to his lips.

"I see… But I insist that you sit by me." '_Forever, if possible._'

"No, no, I'm quite alright here—"

"I insist." '_As if what you think actually mattered._'

I trembled pathetically, squeezing both of the twins' hands, afraid of Blood's hidden meaning. It sounded like something he would actually say. And that's what scared me. I slowly let go of their hands as Blood smiled and motioned for me to come sit over next to him. I got up from my seat and trudged to the seat that was placed across from Elliot.

Elliot's ears were flopped down, showing his sadness, and I felt a pang in my slowly beating heart. '_Aww, poor guy… Maybe he really didn't abuse the twins._' I saw a carrot cake close to me and a knife, so I cut a slice of cake onto a plate and placed it in front of him.

"Here you go, Elliot," I said as he looked at the plate. The biggest smile spread across his face as his rabbit ears stood up on his head, twitching in delight.

"You're so nice, Lacie! Thanks!" He then got his fork and began to eat. I giggled softly, eyes closed, enjoying the fact that his rabbit ears were practically bouncing. It was so cute…!

A cup of tea was placed in front of me, hot and steaming, and I looked up, seeing that Blood was responsible. "There you are, Princess."

"Ah, thank you," I said as I took the teacup and raised it to my lips, blowing away the steam before taking a small sip. My eyes widened before I found myself smiling, my cheeks burning red. "Wow, this is really good!"

"Is it to your tastes, Princess?" Blood inquired, his lips curving up in amusement. I wonder why? Do I look funny?

"More than just that. It's delicious!" I beamed. "Whoever brewed this tea does it a better job than I ever could. It tastes much better than the one I had at home!" I suddenly twitched, remembering about the hospital.

That statement I had just said pleased the Hatter, judging by the glint in his emerald eyes. "Excellent. I am quite content that you are pleased. You do appear to enjoy tea greatly."

I took another sip. "I suppose I do, but nowhere near as much as you seem to."

Blood suddenly had a dreamy look in his eyes, pleased and misty. "Tea… ah, yes… Black tea is wonderful. It has such a delicate fragrance and flavor, yet some blends are strong, while some are soft…"

Before I knew it, he was lecturing me about how tea is cultivated, dried, and brewed. It wasn't quite a rant…but his lecture didn't seem to be going to come to an end anytime soon. I didn't want to interrupt, seeing as Blood had a real smile on his face, I looked over to Roxi, who was sitting next to me—wait, when did she get there?!

"Does this happen all the time?" I whispered. Roxi looked over at me, eating a bone-shaped biscuit before swallowing. "Oh, yeah, all the time. Boss really loves tea."

Elliot seemed to have caught wind of our quiet conversation and grinned. "He has such refined tastes, eh? Blood is amazing!"

…that didn't make much sense to me, but I decided not to question them. I then acknowledged that Elliot revered Blood as a hero of some sort. "I've never seen someone with such a love for tea before… Then again, when someone tastes such good tea, even I would enjoy it. Though not as strongly as him."

Roxi nodded before holding out a small bowl with chocolate ice cream, marshmallows, and chocolate syrup on it. "Here, have some rocky road ice cream!" Rocky…Roxi…Rocky…Roxi…

Her name was based on a type of ice cream?! That's so cool!

I accepted the ice cream and got the tiny ice cream spoon before taking a taste. It was delicious. As expected of ice cream. "Mmmm!"

"You must truly have been deprived, young lady," Blood finished, causing me to squeak.

_Thu-Thump, thu-thump, thu-thump!_

I was startled, not expecting him to have finished his rant anytime soon. "To have never been able to obtain mediocre tea… It's a tragedy I cannot stomach."

I sighed. "I suppose you may have a point, in a sense." I then remembered the foul, awful taste of the tea Nan would give me. It smelled horrible, tasted even worse than it looked, and she wouldn't leave until I drank every last drop. "I never truly had tea as good as this other than the one I had at Heart Castle."

"But this tea is scarcely better than second-rate! For truly delicious tea—"

He had tea that was better than the one I was holding? I looked at the tea cup I held in my small hands and took another sip.

"Having an Outsider as a guest for my tea party should count as a celebration. If you'll allow me to, I shall order the maids to have my finest brand of tea served." Blood gave me another handsome smile, and I shivered.

The offer was very tempting, but I didn't want to be spoiled. "I'll pass. I do not enjoy being spoiled," I could remember Papa suffocating me with presents on my every birthday, "I'm already more than content with your hospitality."

Blood didn't seem pleased with my decision, but he agreed. "If you are sure, then I must commend you for being satisfied with mid-grade tea."

…that wasn't a compliment, was it? I can't tell. "Thank…you?"

"Therefore—" Roxi cut in, interrupting Blood, "So, Lacie, how come you never had good tea? Doesn't your Mum or Dad make you tea? Or are they too busy for you?" I stopped in the process of taking another bite of the ice cream. Mum and Dad….

My eyes went hazy before I looked down at the ice cream, setting my spoon down in the bowl. "…I don't have parents, actually," I confessed and Roxi's ears fell flat against her head, as if she had done wrong.

"O-oh…I didn't know…" Roxi said, looking at her slowly melting rocky road ice cream. I smiled, but something was blocking my throat, so it came out crooked. I could have been mistaken, but I think Blood sent a cruel glare at Roxi.

"It's okay, really," I said, straightening out my smile. The twins frowned at Roxi, and Elliot 'tch'ed at her. "It doesn't bother me as much as it should." Roxi rested her forehead against the side of my head, falling silent.

"Then…do you mind me asking…where did you live?" Roxi murmured. I glanced at her, seeing the hurt in her eyes. "If…if it doesn't hurt your feelings."

"I—"

"As expected of the mutt, to have ruined the tea party with such inconsiderate questions," Blood sneered, interrupting me. Roxi pulled herself away from me and glared at Blood. "A real shame it is, that you have lived in an orphanage, and you wished not to remember. But as always, Miss Road always asks an insensitive question. Tell me, Roxi, how does it feel to have crushed the Outsider's heart?"

Roxi slammed her hands onto the table and stood up. "Why you—"

"Oi! What the fuck is goin' on here?"

Everyone fell silent, and I looked around, confused. A few moments later, Blood spoke up in a bored tone, "Well, well, Miss Yoru, you are late to my tea party."

Everyone turned their heads to the end of the table, where a petite girl around ten years old with long sky blue hair, big crimson eyes, pale skin, and freckles on her face. She wore a plain black dress with a pearl white apron over it, and on her head sat a bright red ribbon.

"Oh yeah? Fuck it, Blood! It's been a long time since you got off your lazy ass and hosted a tea party." She leaned back in her chair, sending a glare at the maid who stepped forward and placed a slice of cake and a cup of tea before her. The maid rushed off, screaming. "'sides, I was busy."

'_Why is a ten year old swearing so much?_' I thought as Elliot growled at the little girl. "Watch your mouth around Blood, Sakubo!"

"I can't, it's in front of me~," The girl, Sakubo, said sarcastically. Elliot gritted his teeth and she added, "You know, stupid rabbit, that's not good for your teeth."

"I'M NOT A RABBIT! I'M A DOG! BLOOD'S DOG! With…LONG EARS!"

Roxi threw an empty tea cup at Elliot. "SHUT IT! I'M BLOOD'S DOG!"

Sakubo stifled a yawn as I sheepishly put my hands on my lap, looking at my ice cream. Oh…it's melting. Sakubo looked over at me and gave me a cracked smile. "Oh haiii there stranger!" She sent a glare at Blood. "Oi, Mad Hatter, is she the Outsider you wanted me to see?"

Blood nodded curtly, sipping on Ceylon black tea. "Yes, of course."

Sakubo grinned and stood up. "Well, well, little missy! My name is Sakubo Yoru, and I'm the Mad Scientist of Wonderland!" She then pulled something silvery and sharp, a scalpel. "So, welcome and…"

Suddenly, she was crouching in front of me, scalpel in hand and in the other held a syringe.

"_**LeMmE dIsSeCt YoU**_!"

I screamed as I jumped out of my seat, the chair flying back, as Sakubo slashed the scalpel at me. I spun around on my heel, and took a step further to run.

~SNAG~

I fell down, face planting into the grass, and I proceeded to tremble. I…I moved too fast, and…

_Thu-Thump._

_Thu-Thump!_

_Thu-Thump!_

_Thu-Thump!_

I got on my knees slowly, trying to calm my heart down, but a shadow loomed over me and I found myself looking up. Sakubo towered over me, her scalpel ready to stab me into a bloody mess.

"Hehehehehehe…AHAHAHAHAHA!" She laughed insanely, her eyes wide, pupils wide. The scalpel swung down and I opened my mouth to scream.

**THU-THUMP!**

~~ (No one's POV) ~~

Roxi and Elliot had jumped in and pulled Sakubo back, who was flailing around angrily, and Blood got up, cane in hand. The Bloody Twins trailed after their boss, seeing as he strode towards the Mad Scientist. "I told you, many times, not to kill my guests. Even more so, not to kill an Outsider." He then snapped his fingers and the twins grabbed ahold of Sakubo, both Roxi and Elliot letting go. "Dee, Dum, teach the girl her place. Again."

They dragged off the insane girl into the mansion while Roxi dived down towards Lacie, who was unconscious. "Lacie, are you okay? Speak to me! C'mon, we weren't going to let her kill you! I swear! She was so sudden!" Roxi unexpectedly dipped her head onto Lacie's flat chest—Elliot blushed and Blood tightened his grip on the cane—and paused. She slowly removed her head and gently picked up Lacie into her arms. "Blood…Elliot…"

They both proceeded to walk towards Roxi, who now stood up. She turned to them, Lacie in arms, and said…

"I can't hear anything in her chest! Not a single beat, it's simply silent!"

Blood and Elliot froze before the self-proclaimed dog turned to the timid workers and shouted, "HEY, FETCH A DOCTOR QUICKLY! SOMEONE BRING A FIRST-AID KIT!"

Blood had taken the liberty of taking the small girl into his arms. He took a long look at the Outsider, taking in her peaceful looking face and small frame. She was remarkably delicate and charming, more than the last Outsider, Alice.

Oh…how he now hated that particular Outsider. How dare she get close to everyone in Wonderland, only to leave them with a clock heavy with feelings, was that her way of saying good-bye? Wonderland changed into an absolute nightmare, but he was glad…yes, he was very glad to have seen the crimson fade away from the sky when Lacie came.

But now…

He raised her closer to him, resting his ears on her chest, and his eyes widened.

…_thu-thump…thu-thump…_

It was faint, but she was alive. The sound of her heartbeats was like a heavenly lullaby to his ears.

A lullaby that wouldn't last for long…

**~~ (To be Continued) ~~**

**A/N: Sorry, but I'm at my wits ends with this writer's block. But next chapter, Lacie will venture out with Roxi to the Clock Tower and meet Julius, Nightmare, and Gray.**

**I won't be doing Chibi Lacie Adventures, and I know that it's actually good, but I promise to do it next time!**

**Until then, bye everybody! Review!**


	7. The Clock Maker and His Useless Arm

**Reaper. death**: I'm sure you all heard the news about BlackFire22. It hurts to actually have to repeat the news a lot, but if you're curious to know what happened to BlackFire22, then check out her profile for further information.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Heart/Clover/Joker/Daiya no Kuni no Alice.

Read and Review, it's my only way of knowing you care.

* * *

~(No one's POV)~

Sakubo Yoru didn't really meant to try and kill the newest Outsider, she truly didn't. She just wanted to have fun. Lord knows how much fun you can get from visiting the Mad Hatter all the time. He was carefree, moody, and a tea-loving jackass.

Long story short; she hated him.

A lot.

Her nimble hands worked quickly as she wrapped the bandages over Dee's wound. Dum sat next to him, all bandaged up and pouting. Apparently, Sakubo was working slower with Dee. Sakubo inwardly rolled her eyes when Dum stuck his tongue out on his brother. Tightening the bandages, she stepped back and folded her arms.

"Now do you see what happens when you challenge The Mad Scientist?" Sakubo asked. She received no reply as they were now wrestling each other. "HEEY YOOU GUUUUYS!"

They both stopped, turned to her in sync, and chorused a "what?".

"I didn't beat you up for nothin'! Now listen to me for once!" Sakubo huffed as she folded her arms again. That earned her two howls of laughter.

"Why should we listen ta you if you just beat us up?" Dee asked. Dum added, "An' you always patch us up afterwards!"

Sakubo rolled her eyes. "I'm legally obligated to tell you that I ain't a real doctor."

Silence.

"We…we know, Saku-chan. We know…" Dee and Dum deadpanned at her as she put up the rest of her bandages into a kit she carried around. She never really liked helping people, but even she had morals to patch up the people she beat up. As long as she didn't kill them, she'll heal them.

Standing up, she grabbed her first-aid kit before heading towards the door, "Now, if you'll excuse me, I gotta find Roxi. She stole my journal."

"You mean that dia—" They twins proceeded to say until a scalpel knife whizzed past them and stuck to the wall behind them.

"Call it THAT name and let's see what happens," Sakubo warned before leaving the room, allowing the two boys to scramble towards the scalpel.

"Let me have it, brother!"

"No way, no how!"

* * *

'…_am I dreaming? One of the strangest dreams I've had in such a long time…_' Lacie thought as she spun around slowly in a colorful, yet gray landscape. She glanced down at her red shoes cladded feet and felt there was a ground, but she couldn't see one. It was an endless sea of white-ish gray with green and purple blobs of colors that moved around. '_That and the one about the marshmallow monster trying to drown me in a pool of chocolate—I'm frightening myself again._'

"Now…what happened before I fell asleep…?" Lacie folded her arms and cupped her chin deep in thought. It was a few moments later when her childish turquoise eyes widened largely, remembering the incident that took place.

.

_Sakubo grinned and stood up. "Well, well, little missy! My name is Sakubo Yoru, and I'm the Mad Scientist of Wonderland!" She then pulled something silvery and sharp, a scalpel. "So, welcome and…"_

_Suddenly, she was crouching in front of Lacie, scalpel in hand and in the other held a syringe._

"_**LeMmE dIsSeCt YoU!**__"_

.

"And I had an attack after trying to get away…didn't I…?" Lacie mused as she placed a hand over her heart and sat down on the invisible ground, legs folded under her. Her head started hurting and she heaved a sigh. "I wonder if I have finally died…"

"No, you aren't dead, my dear. You're in my realm," A voice boomed above her. She squeaked and craned her head up, gaping at the owner of the voice, who was floating above her.

Floating.

Above her.

In midair.

Not only was that strange to her, but his attire was odd as well. A very odd black suit, with openings at the shoulders and a handkerchief-like cloth on his collar in the hue of purple, and there was a ribbon attached on both of his shirt pockets that trailed to his back, floating as well. The back of the suit jacket fanned out with white flaps, and he had on black boots. He had a handsome face, silver hair, and an eye patch.

As much as Lacie would love to point out the eye patch, or his floating ability, there was one thing that stood out for her about him.

Tears bubbled up as a low sob erupted from her throat, jolting the man to attention. More tears bubbled up and another sob was let out, the back of her hands rising up to be laid on her now misty eyes. "Uh…Wuh…"

Silence.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

The man had a look of both fear and worry on his face. There below him sat a lovely little girl, the new Outsider, crying merely at the sight of him. He didn't even do anything! Did his eye patch scare her? Or was it because he floated above her.

Above her…like that _imbecile_ did.

The man floated down to her and reached out to pat the crying girl's head, but she flinched when she sensed his hand close. Okay, that attempt to calm her down failed.

"Uhh…aah, please stop crying! I'm not going to hurt you!"

"Waaaah!"

That failed as well.

The levitating man gloomed, and his stomach pinched, a horrible sensation bubbling up his esophagus. He lurched forward, his hands flying up to his mouth, and he gagged.

"BLEEEGHH!"

Lacie removed her hands from her eyes, tears still falling, and looked up only to be welcomed by droplets of blood falling onto her heated cheeks. "?!" She watched in horror as the floating man dropped to the ground like a floating leaf (quite literally) and hacked out blood from his mouth.

"HAAAACK!"

Lacie crouched on her knees before getting up too quickly, ending up with her having her heart beating heavily, and again tripped on her hair. She tumbled next to the sick man, twitching.

…

…

Two sickly people were in this dream world, struggling to recover and such. Lacie recovered first as the man recovered later when she built up the courage to rub his back soothingly. Soon, he was back and floating in mid-air, but glooming again. This time, for a different reason.

Lacie had seated herself three meters away from him, watching him warily in case he tried moving closer. She planned on getting away in case if he did so.

Somehow.

The man coughed, clearing his throat, and smiled at her, "Hello, there Lacie, I'm Nightmare. I am an incubus, a dream demon—the embodiment of bad dreams." He watched as Lacie got up from the invisible floor and looked up at him.

"N-Nightmare…" She then tilted her head. "Are y-you a Role Holder, b-by any chance?" He nodded and she sighed. "Then d-do you know why I am here, in Wonderland? Are you the one who brought me here? Why do you even know my name?"

Nightmare chuckled, floating down to her—

"Please stay right where you are!"

~SCREEEEEEEEEEEEECH!~

Nightmare gloomed as Lacie stepped back another feet away. He couldn't blame her for being like that. Yup, not her fault.

Definitely not.

…

"A-Ahem. To answer your question, no. Peter White went to get you, I just gave Echo The Gatekeeper permission to connect you to this place," Nightmare coughed, seeing that Lacie had fallen silent. "This is the world you wished for, Lacie. **A world where you're wished for the most**."

Lacie sank to her knees, her hands covering her ears, "Ergh…" Her heart was thumping so loudly that she could hear it echo throughout the room, hurting her ears. "Stop…"

"Everyone in this world is going to fall in love with you, and that includes me, Lacie. I love you, too," Nightmare shoved in, examining the girl. Soon, after waiting a while, Lacie pulled her hands away from her head, looking up at him.

"No."

Nightmare tilted his head, eyeing her in curiosity. "No?"

"E-Exactly as I've said, no. A world, no, a dream of a world where everyone's supposed to love me. T-That cannot exist—"

"Ah, but it does. It existed before you arrived. It was here from the start. Way back before you were born, actually," Nightmare smirked to himself. Lacie let out a tired sigh before placing a hand to her heart. Noticing that she kept quiet, he continued, "It's not that everyone will love you immediately, but let them get to know you, and they'll love you more and more.** No one else but you. They'll only love you**."

Lacie kept silent. What was there to say? A world that wasn't hers filled with people that will fall in love with her? She was surprised, confused, scared, and worried. "Why would I want that?!"

Nightmare smiled his usual smile, keeping himself poised. "I can't answer a question you already have the answer to."

"But what if I don't know the answer?"

"Oh, everyone has an answer to their own questions. They just forget it deep into their thoughts over fretting what others think. Now you on the other hand, already have the answer, it's just hidden within your heart." He tapped his chest to emphasize the point.

Lacie unconsciously tapped the flesh above her weak heart. The precious organ was keeping her alive, yet at the same, time killing her as well. A complex treasure.

"Lacie…now, tell me… What do you think lies beyond a dream?"

Lacie blinked before looking up at the sickly pale man. '_The end of a dream?_' She thought before cupping her chin, deep in thought. '_What lies beyond a sweet or frightening dream?_' Rhetorical questions always have a simple answer, yet you were required to put a lot of thought into them. "T-There's nothing beyond a dream, Nightmare. They…s-simply end."

Nightmare clapped for her, not out of sarcasm but out of proudness, "Exactly. When you wake up from a dream, there's nothing left but reality. That's why I'm Nightmare, scarier than a devil. Dreams are terrifying because there's an end."

The world around Lacie and Nightmare began to grow foggier than usual, the lights dying and the atmosphere growing darker. "What's going on?" Lacie asked, scanning the room as it grew darker and darker.

"You're waking up, Lacie. Nothing to worry about," Nightmare replied before floating higher and higher into the air. "Lacie, I'm sure you have more to ask me, no need to say it out loud, but unfortunately where you are, I cannot reach you. So do be a good girl and come to The Clock Tower, you'll find the answers you desire there. Including me of course~!" Nightmare folded his arms proudly before giving her a nice smile. "I'll be waiting, Lacie."

And everything went black.

* * *

~ (Lacie POV) ~

Everything was silent, no other sound than the normal creaking of the room distracted me as I dozed off at the pure white wall. The large bed I was resting in was comfortable and warm, with the sheets the color of cream. I rubbed my eyes before stretching, only to flinch when my heart thudded against my ribcage. "Ow…"

After a moment of resting, there was a soft knock at the door, and I cocked my head to the side. A visitor so early, especially just when I woke up? "C-Come in."

The door swung open and Sakubo entered, dressed differently from yesterday. She wore a sleeveless shirt with a long black belt wrapping around her stomach area in a criss-cross style, a pair of shorts, and her black Mary Jane. She didn't look guilty from yesterday, but it didn't mean she didn't want to talk about it. Trailing behind her was a sleepy looking Roxi, who had her hands behind her back, yawning.

"Mornin'," Sakubo said as Roxi threw herself onto the foot of Lacie's bed. Roxi loudly yawned, snuggling into the covers, "Mornin'…Lacie…"

"U-Um, good morning!" I cried out, blushing heavily as Sakubo rummaged through her pocket and pulled out a small pouch, tossing it onto my lap. I cupped the small bag into my hands, looking at it questionably. "What is this, Sakubo?"

"It's called a bag," Sakubo said sarcastically before making the gesture to open it, "You open it, and there's some food." I frowned slightly at Sakubo.

"I know what a bag is." I sighed as Sakubo shrugged. I knew I never truly went to school, but I knew the basics of learning!

"You never know."

I sighed once more as Roxi began snoring lightly; drool running down the corner of her mouth as she snuggled into the comforter. "Hehe, fluffy marshmallows!"

We both ignored her as I opened the pouch, finding an assortment of cookies, freshly baked. I picked a small chocolate chip cookie and bit into it, the sweet warm melty chocolate pleasant to my tastes. I smiled happily as I finished off the tasty morsel before a thought came to mind. "This isn't my breakfast is it?" I couldn't have sugary treats for the most important meal of the day!

My health is already dangerously low as it is…

Sakubo shrugged, "If I can't have you as my lab rat, then it ain't my problem of what you eat or not. I was told to just give it to you so that you can leave for The Clock Tower." Sakubo huffed before turning away, walking over to the door and grabbing the knob.

"W-wait! How did you know about that?!"

"Nightmare came into my dreams before he went to yours," Sakubo answered, shivering slightly, before exiting the room. I stared at the door, almost guffawing.

"S-So, Nightmare went into a little girl's dream?!"

Roxi burst into a fit of laughter.

* * *

~ (No one's POV) ~

Blood didn't think that it was a hard task for a Faceless to go and fetch a fragile little girl from the guest room he had asked Roxi to put Lacie in long ago. The minute he sent the Faceless away, he didn't come back for a long time. Finally, after seven cups of Darjeeling tea, the Faceless butler came back, looking all but well. More like, he was wiping his sweaty face with a plain white handkerchief.

"L-Lord Blood! I've arrived at her room, but she isn't there! Though the bed was done well after, but that isn't the point! I've asked all the staff here if they've seen her, but they hadn't! Not even Roxi is anywhere to be found! A-And Lady Sakubo has left back for The Dollhouse… And the fresh baked cookies are missing!"

Blood took one last sip of his slightly bitter tea, waving for a maid to come by and clean them up. When she did, he strictly told her, "You brewed the tea over heat a tad too long. It's quite bitter and adding too many cubes of sugar ruins the tea even further. Do better next time." She nodded frantically before rushing off with the tea set. Blood sighed before looking at the lone tea cup that was placed in front of a chair close to him.

It was a special seat for the newest Outsider, seeing that he'd only allow his second-in command to sit on the other side of him. He thought she was interesting to view over. How she freaked out and stuttered pathetically around men, fear flashing in her bright turquoise eyes. The way she pushed her fears out of the way just to help the ones that almost tried to kill her *cough* ELLIOT *cough*. He had to collect his usual cool composure when she was outwardly depressed about her flatness, compared to the well-endowed Roxi.

Yet, most of all, he enjoyed the way she smiled genuinely when she was around that…filthy thing of a dog he had to call a watch dog, or when she had his tea. Oh yes, she brightened up the most when she had sipped the tea.

"Such a shame, yet I am glad she didn't come for morning tea," Blood muttered as he stood up from his chair and motioned for a servant to give him his cane. When the familiar stick was in his gloved hand, he strode off towards the large mansion, the intention of finding Elliot in mind. "The tea was simply no good this time. I must find the one who usually brews the tea and have her go back to that task. But wait, didn't she died and was replaced with that Faceless? Tch, such bad timing…"

His trademark smirk sprawled across his face before he entered the large estate, only to find Elliot speaking with a few of the workers. They were arguing in a low, hushed tone before the volume steadily rose, and Elliot almost practically shouted for them to go or he would shoot them down. The workers nodded at him in fear before heading off deeper into where the parlor would be as Elliot turned around, only to see the tea-loving Mafioso.

"Oh, Blood! Ah, is there something you need?" Elliot asked, scratching the back of his wavy head, his curls bouncing and the rabbit ears twitching. Blood tapped the cane against his waiting palm, looking him dead in the eyes.

"Now, Elliot, what was that discussion about? It was getting rather heated." Blood almost scoffed. As if he was interested in what those worthless pawns were saying, but he needed to be involved. It was like a game of chess. You must be aware of your surroundings before making your next move. Some pawns will be lost, but you'll gain much, and soon be crowned the victor.

A flash of hurt clouded his eyes at remembering the past game. The one with Alice. That was a game he lost. No. Everyone in Wonderland lost.

"They're saying that one of the gardeners saw Roxi leading Lacie out of the territory, heading straight for town! Dammit! The next time I see Roxi, I'm going to mangle that tail of hers!" Elliot gnashed his teeth, almost growling. Blood grunted as Elliot continued, "I mean, come on! There're Forgotten out there! I don't have an ounce of faith in Roxi's aim. She's absolutely terrible in gunmanship. And her attention span is—"

Blood raised a hand, a sign for Elliot to be silenced, and The March Hare did so. Elliot watched The Mad Hatter stand there, his dark locks hiding his eyes. Finally, after a very long moment, he whispered the words ever so slowly and soft, even The March Hare's ears barely picked up.

"Roxi knows better than to mess up. Especially when that Outsider is a guest of the Hatter's. But if she does, well, then…"

Elliot could only nod. Roxi was a dog, a watch dog. She only patrolled the territory when told to do so and allowed the servants to attack trespassers instead of fighting herself. She was lazy, impulsive, and liked to accompany the Bloody Twins out to the Amusement Park.

They both knew that she hated The Mad Hatter most.

* * *

"Roooxiiii! Where are you?!" Lacie cupped her hands around her mouth for a lame attempt of a megaphone and continued shouting as she cautiously made her way through the dark forest, trying to find a way back to the path she had strayed from. Her foot stepped into a cluster of twisted vines, causing her to trip forward. "EEK?!" The young teen fell face first into the dirt, screaming.

The girl lied there, not moving, as she didn't want to provoke another attack. After what seemed like hours, that proved to be simply ten minutes, Lacie hoisted herself onto her knees and felt her nose feeling quite funny. A sticky substance fell from her nostrils, over her lips, and onto her pearl white apron, staining it red.

"B-Blood?" Lacie gasped quietly as she wiped her nose with the back of her right hand, only to see that red thick blood smeared her skin like a broad stroke of paint. "I…I must have hit my nose." She looked at her apron before heaving a sigh sadly, "Oh dear me…I ruined the apron. One knows how hard it is to remove blood stains from white…. And Peter picked this dress out especially for me…"

A deep red smacked her pale white face, burning her skin terribly. Lacie felt flush and dizzy, perhaps from the nosebleed, and got onto her feet while pulling out a laced handkerchief from her left dress pocket. She stared at the snow white laced cloth before pocketing it once more. Her father had given her that handkerchief; it was too precious to stain. Instead, she took off her stained apron and wiped the back of her hands, leaving more red stains on the apron, and held her nose with the cloth gently to stop the flow of blood from coming out. She began walking again, carefully avoiding both loose roots and her flowing hair. She didn't want to get another nosebleed. She had enough injuries on her already.

After wandering for who knows how long, she gave up and found herself sitting on a boulder, allowing her dirty blonde locks to flow over the large gray rock. Hugging her knees, she continued to nurse her nose. Fortunately, she didn't break it, but after cleaning her face from the blood, her apron was drenched in blood. Once her nose stopped bleeding, she reluctantly abandoned the apron beside the boulder as she got off, ready to head off.

But where does she go now?

Deciding that standing around and thinking would attract Forgotten, she ventured on straight forward. As long as she didn't curve her direction, she would eventually find the end of the forest, wouldn't she? More than likely it would work, but she couldn't help but doubt herself. A young girl who lived her life indoors navigates outdoors successfully?

Impossible.

"I fear as though my sense of directions is as worse as Ace…" Lacie murmured before her hair was caught by a few branches. "AH! This is karma for speaking badly of someone else! I won't talk behind others back ever again! Who knows what's out there for me?"

The young girl was growing paranoid…

After a few attempts of pulling her hair really hard to free it, she was this close to ripping her hair out of the dastardly things until one _gentle_ tug made her locks slip through the leaves. She almost deadpanned in shock at this before shaking her head slowly turning away. She stared in space before dropping to her knees.

"I forgot which direction I was going in…!" Lacie groaned as her tiny fist pounded at the ground before she flinched and stopped. Even the soft dirt hurt her hand. Lacie looked up, glad to see the sun shining through the gaps of the trees when it turned into night. "It turned into night!" The minute the bushes rustled slightly, Lacie glanced over her shoulders quickly, seeing a dark form behind the shadows. "Roxi…is that you?" She received no reply; just the deep panting answered everything. Lacie still went on, almost desperately, "P-Please say it's you. I-If you're worried that I'm really angry at you for leaving me alone, I'm not! I swear I'm n-not! J-Just—"

"Scared?" A raspy voice finished for her, and Lacie could only bob her head, the familiar salty tears dribbling down her cheeks. How many times had she cried when she came to Wonderland? She couldn't articulate a correct answer, but she knew it was many times.

So many times that she knew her tears would continue like a river. Forever and ever until a drought would take over. But what drought would come to her?

A sob vibrated through her cores as she continued to shake like a complete coward. Yes, she was a coward. And she hated herself for that. "Don't be afraid… Wow, you're so cute when you're scared, girl. Exactly like a cute kitten being cornered by a ravage dog."

"Leave…leave me alone…" Lacie sobbed as she tried to lift herself up, but failed as she tumbled onto the ground and she was unable to keep a cry from leaving her mouth. Her eyes darted to the bush that had pulled on her hair when she had tried to get up. A roar of laughter sliced the air as a male Forgotten strode out from the shadows, carrying a bloodied metal pipe. A weapon hungry for her blood.

"Hmhmhm…that was amusing, child. I found that cry of pain very enjoyable…" He grinned, his hollowed eye sockets scrunching up along with his lips, frightening her. Her stomach pinched together as she saw him begin to walk towards her. "I wonder what other kind of sounds that will come out of you. Will it be pain? Will it be fear? Sadness? Desperation? Or will it be…?"

The minute the pipe was brought down heavily, Lacie was on her feet and sprinted past the bush, only to fall back as her hair was still snagged to that very bush. Falling onto her back, she could see a small, yet deep crater made under the weight of the offending pipe just above her head. Lacie almost sighed in relief when the pipe bent in such a way that using it would require him to get closer to his target. He sneered before tossing the metal weapon away and grabbed a fist full of her hair, causing Lacie to yelp in pain.

_B-Bmph…_

_B-Bmph._

_B-Bmph!_

"You thought I was going to let you go after my weapon broke?! Huh?! Answer me, you f***ing b****! Did you think you were going to be free after this?!" He shook her head violently as Lacie screamed and screamed, feeling almost as if her hair was this close to being ripped from her head. "C'mon, Outsider! Let's have fun! I wanna know what other sounds can come out of something so pathetic! Out of someone so cowardice!"

She knew there was more to come from this. The minute he had pulled a switchblade from his raggedy pocket, she didn't know what reaction to do. Could she burst out crying again? Could she scream? Why couldn't she summon the strength to turn into a swarm of butterflies? She needed to get away! Why wouldn't it let her do that?

The cold steel was pressed against her neck, the cold burning against her smooth skin. Lacie let out a shaky gasp when the sharp blade was about to slick across her flesh. The man grinned down at her as his free hand traveled up the exposing skin of her arm. It left a disgusting feeling to her nerves just as he snickered softly. He had gotten the exact reaction he had wanted from her. The fear you get from someone who is close to death.

It was so wonderful, he could almost taste it—

**BANG!**

The Forgotten froze before falling forward, Lacie screamed when she felt her back hit the ground, and the now dead man lay on top of her, almost crushing her under the weight. There was no breathing coming from him, and there was no twitch recoiling from his body.

He was dead.

Whoever had shot the gun didn't reveal themselves, for they more than likely left her there with the body. Lacie hiccupped tears, feeling blood pooling up onto her dress. From the Forgotten. It felt so disgusting and horrible that when she tried crawling out from under him, the blood soaked through her dress and onto her skin. She let out a cry once more.

There was nothing heavy on her anymore, but the blood remained. On the skirt of her bloody dress sat a clock. A gold clock with roman numerals on them. "No more…no more!" Another person dead in front of her. On her. It was just like this back then.

"Hey, is someone there!? Where are you!?" A gentle, yet deep voice rang out, shocking her. It brought her out of a trance she never knew she was in before she let out a troubled growl. Her chest felt like it was being impaled by a dagger more than once. This was by far the worst attack she ever had. Out of options, she gave up all hopes of seeing herself recover.

"Yes…! Over here! Anyone…! Help me! Help me! Please!" Lacie repeated over and over as she grabbed at the clock that was caked in blood. The last thing she remembered was a tall shadow, quivering constantly, as it loomed over her. It bended down to her and gently grasped the clock that she held onto tightly and tugged with its short dark fingers. Fear iced her veins as she let go of the clock.

Her eyes pricked, watering, and finally…she blacked out.

* * *

The minute she woke up, she almost flinched at the strong scent of ointment and there was a tight feeling where her bandages were. On her head and her arms, even her neck. Lacie was also sweating; whatever she was in was roasting her like a turkey. She sat up on what was an overly comfortable bed with at least four or five blankets over her weak body. She pushed them off slowly, seeing that her joints were aching. "Where am…I?"

The room she was in was almost empty, unlike the rooms she had stayed in at The Castle of Hearts and The Hatter Mansion. There was only a bed, a window, and a wardrobe. That's it. Struggling to get up, she let out a painful gasp before lying back down. The pain coursed throughout her body, almost unbearable. She really pushed herself this time. "I've done it this time… Nothing to do about it now, I suppose…"

She then examined her arms, which were re-bandaged tightly, as well as her head and neck. Lacie was also dressed in a white nightgown with a blue ribbon at the chest. Who could have done this?

Shrieking when the door banged open, she could see a man with dark blue hair in a clean cut, topaz eyes, and a dark navy overcoat standing at the doorway with… "N-Nightmare?" Lacie said in disbelief as Nightmare stood next to the man, a worried look in his visible eye.

Nightmare pouted childishly and crossed his arms, "You make it seem as though I shouldn't be here." What he didn't expect was Lacie apologizing.

"I-I-I'm sorry…" The girl whispered as she bowed her head, almost shamefully. Nightmare shook his head before they both walked over to her. The man was carrying an arm loaded with ointment, bandages, and what seemed to be a bottle of medicine. The man placed them all onto a table next to the bed she hadn't noticed before and took the bottle. "!" Lacie's hands flew up to her mouth when he unscrewed the cap and pulled out a spoon. She flinched every time the cap made the _click-click_ sound.

The man looked at her before looking back at Nightmare, who looked like he was going to drop to the ground out of happiness. There was someone else who hated medicine just as much as he did!

"I'm terribly sorry, but you must drink this medicine to get better, Miss Lacie. You were heavily injured back there," The man said as he held the spoon up to her.

Lacie shook her head, still having her hands guarding her mouth. "N-n-no, I'm f-fine! I-I feel better already!"

"But you're still hurt."

"I-I don't want to drink it, though..."

"You're injured. Drink the medicine."

"I-It could be p-p-poison for all that I know…" Lacie shook her head before pulling one of the blankets over her head, muffling her protests, "I don't want to!"

Nightmare laughed before shaking his head, "Gray, don't be so forceful on Lacie. She's been through some rough experiences before she came here." Gray, the man with the medicine, sighed before crouching by the bedside.

"As you wish, my lord. But…if she wants to be eaten by the monster crawling around under her bed sheets, I won't—" On cue, Lacie threw the blanket off, tears trailing from her eyes.

"Okay! O-Okay…" Lacie sobbed as Gray reached his hand out to pat her head, only to see her recoil from his gentle gesture. Gray paused before clenching that very hand and pulling it away. He proceeded to hold the spoon up and pour a little of the bitter liquid into it and held it out to her. Nightmare hyperventilated when the young girl slowly opened her mouth and allowed Gray to shovel the spoon in.

"BLECH!"

Gray turned his head away from Lacie as she barely swallowed the bitter medicine down towards Nightmare, who had proceeded to vomit out blood.

"THE HORROR! THE HORROR! THE HORROR SHE HAS TO CONTINUE TO GO ON THROUGH!"

Gray deadpanned at his boss, "Sir, I'd appreciated if you refrain from causing any more noises. You're bothering Lacie and more than likely bothering the Clock Maker in his work." Lacie stuck her tongue out at the bitter, foul taste lingering on her tongue and the back of her throat before blinking.

"C-Clock Maker?" She pondered as Nightmare smiled kindly at her.

"He's the master of the Clock Tower, Lacie," Nightmare said before pointing to the wardrobe. "We'll let you meet him after you change. You can't be in your pajamas forever, right? Well, that would be nice…" Nightmare then glanced sideways at Gray, "With breakfast in bed…"

"You can wish all you want, my lord," Gray bowed before heading to the door. Nightmare grumbled before following after him, only for both of them to stop when Lacie asked, "U-Um, w-who found me, a-and who changed me?" She then checked her arms once more, "And…w-who gave me a bath?"

Nightmare pointed at Gray, "My FAITHFUL subordinate found you, but someone else bathe and changed you. I'll bet Gray would be even more FAITHFUL if he starts bringing me breakfast in bed—"

"Once you start working, I may think about it," Gray replied quickly before dragging Nightmare out the door. Lacie sat in the bed before taking her time getting out. Walking over to the wardrobe, they were filled with female dresses that were much too large for her until she found a simple dress to change into.

It was black with a white line running horizontally above the bottom. The dress' collar had a single black stripe running down on either of them. The sleeves clung to her upper arms before widening out beginning at the elbows. The sleeves also had white cuffs. The dress also came with a white apron with four black buttons on the stomach. Underneath the dress she wore white tights and black simple shoes. To finish it off, a black bow was tied on her head.

Folding up the nightgown, she placed it on the bed after remaking it. Cleaning and making the bed always calmed her. It made her feel like a normal little girl. Of course, she had to admit that was only fantasy. When she exited her room, she could only think of what happened to her dress, her handkerchief, and her shoes. They were all very precious to her, the dress a present from Peter (even if it was stained now), the handkerchief from her father, and the shoes from her biological mother (although they were soon to be worn out again). Then, above all, there was the Medicine of Hearts.

That was an important vial, wasn't it?

Lacie blinked, finding herself wandering through the hallways until she reached a door that stood out from the others. She opened it, only to find a large room filled with bookshelves surrounding a man at a desk. He had long navy hair, matching eyes, and wore a suit with clock accessories. He was using one hand to use a screwdriver on a clock, but kept dropping it onto his desk. He scowled as he immediately picked it up once more before looking up, seeing Lacie. His eyes widened for a minute before he looked back down at his clock. "Oh, it's you. The unconscious girl from before. Nightmare informed me about you, Lacie. What do you want?" An arrow that said 'so cold' pointed downwards on Lacie's head as she paled at his stoic tone.

"U-Um, are you The Clock Master?" Lacie asked softly, only to receive a grunt in response and watched him from the doorway as he continued to make useless attempts to fix a clock. He soon stopped, looking up and causing Lacie to flinch.

"Well? Are you coming in or not? Either close the door or leave," He mumbled as he used the hand he was working with to wave her over. Lacie quickly complied as she closed the door behind her and walked cautiously over to the table. She stood there in front of the desk, unsure of what to do until he held out the familiar blue vial on top of the laced handkerchief. "These are yours."

Lacie reached out and took them carefully, nodding. "T-Thank you…" He nodded back before cocking his head to the seat next to the desk. "Sit there. Gray and Nightmare should be here shortly to check on you. I don't see why I must babysit a teen." Lacie complied slowly, trying her hardest not to cry out. Instead, she stared at her vial, seeing that the small drop of water had grown a little more. The man looked up at her before making a noise of acknowledgement.

"…So you've noticed, Lacie. First Peter White, then Echo, and now others… The fluid level increased when you interact with more people," He grumbled before heaving a sigh, "Of course, you might have been told already."

"Actually….no." Lacie bluntly replied, earning a glare from him. "Waah! Don't look at me like that!" Lacie sobbed as she held onto the vial and handkerchief for life support. He simply shook his head and mumbled a few words before looking at her with a softer gaze.

"Let's start from the beginning. I am Julius Monrey, the owner of this Clock Tower. Now, Lacie Heartfilia…you are an Outsider. You are not a resident of this world. Has no one really told you of this?" Julius asked as he looked at her coldly. Lacie gulped and nodded,

"U-Um, yes! Only…partially."

"I was going to keep going anyway. Don't interrupt." Julius grumbled as he lifted his left hand and tried to pick up the screw driver and a small screw all at the same time, but failed. "This land is dangerous for Outsiders to walk around in ignorance. An example is you being carried into my tower unconscious." Julius noticed Lacie glooming but ignored her, "I suppose starting with the territories will do. Heart Castle is ruled by The Queen of Hearts, whom I've heard you met. The Hatter Mansion run by Blood Dupre, whom I high suggest you keep away from. The Amusement Park is managed by a man named Gowland. And here, where you are now, is The Clock Tower plaza."

Lacie nodded, "Underst-stood…"

Julius seemed irked by her stuttering, but continued, "This is the only neutral area. The other three territories are at war with each other."

Lacie almost fell out of her chair, "What? A war?"

Julius dropped his screwdriver in anger, not at Lacie though. "Yes. A triangular tug-of-war can drag on for a long time, longer than I thought it would. It's an unproductive game. The battle, though, has nothing to do with Outsiders like you, so take care not to get involved."

Lacie seemed to be a little uncomfortable about the war, but decided to ask a question, "…is this why everyone is armed to the teeth, because of war?"

"Raise your hand if you have a question, I don't like to be interrupted," Julius muttered before answering her question, "To the answer of your question is partially. You'll learn more about that topic later." He let out an aggravated groan, "This is impossible!"

Lacie jumped in her seat, gripping at her chest, feeling her heart beat again. "W-What?! Am I bothering you?!"

"No, you aren't. It's my right arm." Julius reprimanded as Lacie stood up from her seat and walked over to his side. She could hear her heart beat with every step she took. She almost gasped when she saw Julius' right arm dangle at his side, his skin rotting black and blue. "A hideous sight, isn't it? That's what I get for leaving to get more supplies. You get attacked by a Forgotten in the middle of town. Honestly, this is supposed to be neutral grounds! Not anymore, I suppose. I'll have the shopping done by Gray from now on."

Lacie crouched down, gently taking his numb arm. Julius flinched before looking in awe when blue light seeped from her fingertips and into his skin. Almost immediately, his skin went back into a fair color, his fingers twitching with feelings. Julius clenched his fingers to test his hand out before grabbing something off his desk and went to work on the clock before him. Lacie, who was a bit under the weather from healing, stood up and sat on the chair, exhausted. She simply watched his nimble fingers work on the clock. It interested her and was calming.

For a minute there, she _almost_ felt relaxed around a man other than Peter in Wonderland. '_He really is concentrating on that clock…_' Lacie thought as she watched his fingers nimbly fly over the clock carefully, screwing in screws and readjusting the gears. Finally, Julius had completed in repairing the clock and looked at Lacie, smiling softly. "Thank you, Lacie."

Lacie couldn't help but blush in embarrassment. "N-no…I didn't do anything i-i-important." Julius almost had his face return to that stone cold state.

"Hmph. Troublesome child. Your stuttering is almost intolerable, but your modesty is worse." Lacie could almost cry at these 'insults' if it wasn't for the slight blush on his cheeks. "Still, I'll forgive you for a cup of coffee. If you can't consider healing my arm important, then make me some coffee. I consider that important."

Lacie flinched when he turned his attention to the next broken clock. He quickly pointed to a nearby door, muttering, "Kitchen," before going back to work. Lacie got back up from the chair and headed towards the door, opening it to reveal a simple kitchen. She entered the kitchen and quickly checked the cupboards, only finding identical coffee mugs. She found the coffee beans in a bag (and thankfully there were directions on the package) and boiled hot water in a kettle. She grounded the beans until she was satisfied and quickly prepared a cup of coffee with some milk and sugar she found and brought out the finished cup to Julius. He took one sip and looked at it.

"Oh, I-I'm sorry! It's my first time making c-coffee…!" Lacie quickly shut up as she watched him sip it again and set the mug down, continuing to work.

"…eighty points. It was a good first attempt."

'_H-He grades the taste of the coffee?!_' Lacie thought as sweat formed on her forehead, '_Well, at least it's a good score…_' Lacie let out a sigh of relief, only to squeak when he sat up from his chair, giving her a sharp glare.

"Now let me show you how to make a real cup of coffee."

And now she was sitting next to the table, sipping a really good cup of coffee while Julius continued to work on his clocks. Lacie never knew coffee could taste so good. Usually her father said it was bad for someone as young as her to drink coffee, but it tasted nice to her. Right now, Julius was explaining to her about Wonderland and the 'game'.

"…this cannot end unless you progress in the game. The point of the game is to return home. But '_you cannot play the game alone_'. That's why you can't go home alone. Remember the small droplets of water in your vial?"

"Why yes, y-yes I have." Lacie nodded as she took another sip of the hot drink, almost smiling at the taste of cream and sugar in the brown liquid.

"The fluid level increases as you interact more with this world's inhabitants."

Lacie tilted her head to the side. "That certainly makes sense. But what is the purpose of this vial?"

Julius reached over and grabbed his mug, taking a sip. "That is the key to the gate of your world. And the rule of the game is… '_When the bottle is once again filled…the time will come when you can return to your home_'." He drank the rest of his drink before holding it out to Lacie, "Another cup, Lacie."

Lacie took the mug and headed towards the kitchen, almost smiling, "Just talk to people? Is that so? How easy and simple!"

Julius watched as the young girl disappeared into the kitchen before turning back to his clocks. "…easy, hm…?"

It didn't take long for her to brew him another cup. After she delivered him a steaming cup of coffee, she sat back down as Gray peeked into the room once again every ten minutes.

"Is everything alright, Lacie?" Gray asked with genuine concern. Lacie nodded frantically before hearing Nightmare scream in terror.

"GRAY! PLEASE! NO! STOP! THE PAPERWORKS…! THE HORROR! ALL I WANTED WAS TO CHAT WITH LACIE….NOO!"

Gray ducked his head back in before peeking out to smile at Lacie again, "Ignore that." Lacie went frozen as he disappeared, the door shutting close. Julius scoffed before completing another clock. He automatically went to fix another one when a different door opened.

"JU-LI-US! I'm ho~me~!" A cheery, familiar voice cried. Ace waltzed in, holding a brown sack that was dripping with blood at the bottom. He immediately noticed Lacie and walked over, "Hey, Lace! I didn't think you'd find Jules by yourself by now! How cute." He then handed Julius the bag, "I found a load of them today, Julius!"

Julius merely grunted, "I see. And you aren't wearing your cloak today. Why is that?" Ace simply laughed.

"I lost it a little while ago when searching for this room!" Ace said proudly as Lacie and Julius stared at him blankly. "But that's okay! A maid will bound to find and clean it for me, won't they? I'll just get it when I come back for the next mission! Problem solved." He then turned back to Lacie, hands on his hips with an eternal grin etched onto his face. "Hey, Lace! You wanna come back to the castle with me? The Queen threatened to have my head roll if I didn't bring you back! And Peter tried to go out looking for you, but was ordered not to. Something about a chance to finally do his work."

Everything went through Lacie's head until Julius answered for her, "I'd rather not have an angry female Monarch on my front door. Still, Lacie is injured. Ace, take care of her. No more of your impulsiveness."

Ace shrugged, "Hahah, aw! So mean, Julius! You know I'd never do anything to her!"

"….saying that makes me wonder why you aren't tired of this…" Julius sweat dropped as Ace turned his back on Lacie and crouched down. "…what are you doing?" Julius asked as Ace glanced over his shoulder at Julius.

"Lacie's hurt, isn't she? It wouldn't be knightly to let a princess walk while injured, would it?" Ace asked as Lacie got off the chair and wrapped her arms around his neck. He stood up and got ahold of her legs, grinning wider. "See? That wasn't so bad, was it?"

Lacie wasn't sure who the knight was talking to, her or the Clock Maker, but Ace said his good-byes and left the room. Gray was in the hallway, holding a stack of papers, and he immediately glared at Ace.

"What are you doing with Lacie?" Gray asked as Ace smiled at The Lizard. Lacie cowered at the glare Gray gave the knight. It was an icy cold glare, filled with both hate and anger. There must have been something between them to cause this rather high tension that made Lacie shiver. Well, shiver more than she already was when she got on Ace's back.

"I'm taking her back to the castle!" Ace chirped as he tried moving past Gray, but he didn't have none of it as the man simply stepped in front of Ace once more. "Aw, be a bro, Gray~"

"She's injured. Let her stay for the time being until she recovers. Lord Nightmare wanted to speak to her." Gray glanced down the hallway at a certain room before shaking his head. "At least until he finishes the first stack of paperwork."

Ace nodded with a happy grin on his face. "Ohhhhh, I see! Specifically those papers you're holding, right?" Ace gripped onto Lacie's leg with one arm and used his free one to point at the paperwork. Gray nodded and Lacie's eyes almost burst out of their sockets.

_FWISH!_

Ace swiftly slapped the paper stack up out of Gray's arms, the documents flying everywhere before taking off with the poor girl, leaving behind a pissed off lizard.

"AAACE! Get back here, NOW! I spent hours organizing them and it took you a mere second to messed them up!"

Lacie buried her face into the back of Ace's coat, gripping onto his shoulders. What a day this has been….

XXX

It had taken hours (again) for the duo to had finally arrived inside the castle's compound, but as soon as they reached inside the compound of the rose maze, they were taking a break. Right now, Ace and Lacie were sitting down not speaking—well, more like Lacie wasn't speaking. She was actually curled up into a ball, trying not to burst out in tears as Ace was tugging at her bandages.

"Haha, wow! You got so many bandages on your body! Maybe your accident prone?" Ace chirped as he was undoing the bandages. "Hehe, come on, Lacie! Cheer up! We'll get to the castle sooner or later!" Lacie didn't reply, instead she trembled as his roaming hands undid all of her visible bandages. "Peter will ask too many questions and get a bad mood if he sees you with all this. Oh-? Lookie, Lacie, your wounds are all healed! Strange."

Lacie looked up and raised her arm to her eyes, seeing just smooth skin. "Did I heal myself…?" She whispered before reaching up to her neck and undoing the bandages. After feeling around her neck, she felt no welts or bruises hurting her. That's good, that's really good-!

Ace shrugged, not really understanding, but stood up and helped Lacie onto her feet, "If push comes to shove, and night falls unexpectedly, we'll camp out!"

Lacie paled before shaking her head like crazy, "N-No! I d-d-don't wanna go camping, Ace!"

"Why not?"

"People that goes camping never return!"

"But Lacie, we're gonna go camping!" Ace chirped as he pulled her to a random direction deeper into the maze.

"Wait! Wait!" Lacie cried as she tried to pull her arm out of Ace's grip until she froze still. "…?" Ace glanced over his shoulder, curious.

"What's up, Lace?"

Lacie glanced back at one of the rose hedges, blinking. Did that hedge move? She swore she saw it move. Maybe it was her imagination. "Call me crazy, but…did that hedge move?"

Ace smiled, "I saw nothing!" Lacie narrowed her eyes when the hedge rustled. There! It did it again! It moved. Ace pulled his sword from his sheath while grinning; "Now I saw. Maybe it's a bear?" Lacie trembled as she hid behind Ace.

"I knew camping was a bad idea."

"Aw, it ain't so bad once you get used to the night's incoming surprises." Good job, Ace. Good job at calming her feelings like that.

Lacie zeroed in on the rustling rose hedge. What was in there? A hedgehog? A dog? A bear, like Ace suggested? The bush shook harder, leaves falling down onto the stone path, a sign that whatever was in the hedge was getting closer. For some reason, the Jaws music played in her head when the rustling came closer and closer to them. Oh no oh no oh no—

"LA~CIE~!" A dark figure shouted as it bounded out of the hedge, squishing the girl against itself. Lacie froze, ice cold, before she got a good look on who was hugging her. Peter White. "Lacie, I was so worried! I knew my feelings were getting flurried. I wanted to go out and search for you, but the Queen made me catch up on my work, my progress was hurried!" Peter sobbed as Lacie felt lightheaded.

"L…let go…"

Peter loosened his grip, but didn't let go. Instead, he glanced over to the smiling Ace, who had already set up a tent. "What were you doing attempting to do with my love, Ace?! Don't taint her up with your growing disgrace!"

"Ooh, Peter, that burns here, right here," Ace patted his chest as he walked around his tent. "We were just going to camp because we were tired. That's all."

Letting her go and taking her hand, Peter scowled, "I've had enough of all of you taking my dear away from me. Camp wherever you like, scum, just leave us be." Lacie stood there, seeing how cold Peter treated Ace. He was like a different person. A perfect example was frosted Wheaties. One side was sweet, and the other side was plain. Two faced. This couldn't be the same Peter that was so sweet to her.

Peter turned back to Lacie, tugging her gently, "Come with me, Lacie, and I'll take you to my room. Perhaps some tea will calm you down. You must be exhausted." Lacie turned her head to see Ace waving to them. Lacie hesitantly waved back before Peter led her into the rose hedge maze.

* * *

Lacie was seated onto a couch, uncomfortable with the whole situation. Peter was out, getting some tea from the kitchen of the castle, leaving Lacie in his room. Lacie noticed that the whole room was based on a checkered gingham theme, from the rug to the bed sheets. She saw a ladder in the middle of the room that led up to some sort of scaffolding where a door that said 'W.C' stood.

"…why does he have his bathroom on the second floor?" Lacie mused to herself when the door opened. Peter walked in carrying a tray and rushed over, setting it onto the coffee table.

"I hope I wasn't gone too long," Peter looked up and smiled softly at her, "Lacie, if something is troubling your mind, please tell me what's wrong."

Lacie shook her head. "No, it's nothing. Thank you for the tea." With that, Peter poured her some tea, dropped two cubes of sugar into the brown liquid, and handed the steaming cup to the waiting hands of Lacie. She blew the steam away from the top of the teacup before taking a small sip. Setting it down on the saucer that was placed at the table, she watched as Peter took a seat next to her. He took her hand and gave her another one of his smiles.

"So, tell me… Where on earth did that awful knight take you?" Peter asked as Lacie flushed at the closeness. Shouldn't she be freaking out by this? "When he came back, he told us he left you somewhere else other than the Clock Tower! My patience with him had risen; The Queen forbade me from trying to kill him for good riddance." Lacie paled and diverted her gaze onto her lap.

'_So even Peter kills…_' Lacie thought before lifting her head up and looking straight at Peter. " W-Well…I was dropped off at the Hatter Mansion." All color drained away from Peter's face. "And I was invited to the tea party."

Peter grabbed her shoulders softly, gazing deep into her eyes, "You met the Mafia?!"

"Mafia?"

"Yes, the Hatter's are a Mafia syndicate and Blood Dupre in in control," a look of anger and possessiveness crossed Peter's ruby eyes, "He didn't touch you, did he? He didn't say anything lewd, had he?"

Lacie shook her head, "He…never told me he was a part of the Mafia." She remembered her father saying that all people from the Mafia were cold blooded, cruel people who killed on the spot. They weren't to be trusted. So why… Why was she alive? Why did Blood and his followers treated her kindly? Sure they had a misunderstanding at the beginning, but afterwards, she thought of it as nothing but Elliot having his anger issues.

"They're bad people, Lacie, and hanging out with them will simply bring you out into danger. Stay here with me in the castle," Peter pressed on. Lacie sighed, "But…they were such nice people, and Blood-"

Intense jealousy erupted through Peter's eyes as he leaned forward and cradled the sides of her head. Lacie's eyes widened when Peter's firm lips crashed onto her soft ones, his gloved hands moving from her head to her shoulders, holding them firmly in place. Lacie was unable to produce one sound as Peter deepened the kiss. She thought that her heart would soar into a heart attack, but instead her heart beats pounded in a quick, but floaty pace.

B-bmph~!

B-Bmph~!

After a few more seconds, Peter pulled back, satisfied with the deep blush on Lacie's face. Placing a kiss on her cheek, he turned back to the table, pulling Lacie close. "I love you so much, Lacie!"

Lacie felt her face burn before she found herself resting against Peter, feeling suddenly lightheaded. "Hm..."

For an instant, Peter had thought that Lacie was nuzzling against him, but when he had turned to get a better hold of her, he gasped, horrified.

Lacie was out cold, from exhaustion and lack of nourishment.

"LACIE! OH NO! LACIE! MAIDS! COOKS! COME!"

* * *

**Reaper. death:** Thank you for the long wait.

Please review. I'd like ten reviews in before the next chapter.

And please…no condolences reviews.

* * *

**OMAKE**

~ Chibi!Lacie Adventures ~

Lacie was sitting in between Peter and Vivaldi, listening as they both wanted to talk to her at the same time.

"And We tried to behead him-!"

"Oh Lacie, I love you! Even if we knew each other for one hour, three minutes, seventy seconds, and four milliseconds...oh, make that five, no six, no seven-!"

Lacie giggled at how silly they were. They were so funny! Too bad she was going to leave in two minutes. Thank you, Peter, for reminding her that she was only allowed in the park for one hour, five minutes, and zero seconds.

Lacie stood up, a little wobbly on her tiny feet from sitting down too long, and turned to them, seeing that they looked at her with curiosity.

"Thank you for playing with me, Peter and Vivaldi. You two are my first ever friends! And I'd like to stay and play The Queen, The Prime Minister, and The Princess a little longer, but Papa's gonna take me back home to the hospital." Cue her father walking over to the playground with Gowland and a little boy with hot pink hair, a visible amber eye, and wore a purple and pink striped sweater over black shorts. A big purple boa wrapped around the little boy's shoulders.

Vivaldi stood up abrubtly, "What? No! We wish to play with you a little longer! How dare he goes against Us, the Queen of Hearts!"

Peter was crying already, throwing himself at Lacie's feet. "Oh Lacie! Don't leave me! How can we play House? A Husband can't play House with just the wench next door!"

"OFF WITH THY HEAD!"

Lacie cocked her head innocently, "What's a wench?"

Vivaldi glared at Peter as the boy himself sobbed a bit more, "I-I'll tell you when you g-get older, OH LACIE!"

Wilson finally came up to the playground and motioned for Lacie to come over. She did after giving Vivaldi and Peter a big hug, and she walked over to her father. "Hi, Papa!"

Wilson ruffled her brilliant perfect curls, smiling, "Hello, my sweet daughter. It's time to go. I'm sorry, but we made a promise, right?" To this, Lacie nodded, and that made him smile. "That's my girl. But before we leave, meet my new friend Gowland."

Lacie looked up, seeing Gowland give her a goofy smile, "Hey there, little princess! My name is Gowland! And this is my nephew, Boris!" Gowland knelt down beside the hot-pink haired boy and ruffled his hair. Lacie waved to the boy and he waved back, smiling broadly. They seemed to be about the same age.

"Hi! My name is Lacie Heartfilia! It's very nice to meet you!" Lacie beamed, causing Boris to smile.

"My name is Boris Airay, and this is my uncle," Boris gave Gowland a sneaky smirk, "M-"

Gowland glared, "Don't you dare, boy!"

"Maaa-"

"I dare you, son!"

"Maarrr-"

"Just try it!"

"MARY-!"

"Stop!"

"MARY GOWLAND!" Boris squeaked before running off and laughing.

"RAAAARRGH!" Gowland roared and chased after Boris, leaving Wilson with his daughter.

Wilson and Lacie gave each other glances before shrugging. Lacie held her arms up and Wilson picked her up. "Papa, over there, two kids played with me. They were really sad 'cuz I couldn't stay any longer."

"Oh really? Well, what were their names?" Wilson asked as he glanced over. He saw a fifteen year old girl giving a tantrum (like a three year old) and a ten year old boy crying. Strange kids, older too. But if they were really kind to his daughter, they couldn't be too bad.

"The boy's name is Peter White, and the girl is Vivald Dupre," Lacie chirped before yawning. "Uwaaah~"

Wilson smiled warmly at his daughter, "Tired?"

"Yesss~"

Lacie rested her head on his shoulder as Wilson headed for the parking lot. Earlier, he had put the picnic basket inside because he and his new friend Gowland and his nephew had finished off the entire contents the basket had to offer. After securing her into her toddler's safety seat, he got into the driver's seat and started the car. After driving out of the lot and into the street, he hummed a tune to himself and decided to adjust the rear view mirror. He pressed the button for the window to rise down and began adjusting the mirror and paused. In the mirror, there was a fancy black car speeding after them. "Huh?" The car speed up and slowed down on his side of the car, their black tinted window rolling down. A man wearing black sunglasses and a black formal suit looked at Wilson before tossing a document into Wilson's window. The document fell into the passenger's seat.

Wilson gaped at the man before he saw a twelve year old boy with raven hair and a top hat in the back seat. The boy smirked at Wilson before the window rolled up and the car sped off.

Clutching the steering wheel, Wilson glanced at the document and gulped. Finally pulling into the hospital's parking lot, he parked into his designated space and grabbed the document. It was in a leather bounded folder, and the first page had a message written in big bold letters:

"**If you have received this, count yourself lucky, you old fart. That girl you're caring for, cute girl, ain't she? I like her. She's not my type, but she's right up my alley. Quiet, submissive, sweet, polite. You sir, have done a good job in raising her. But you yourself aren't someone I can stomach. I, finding interest in your daughter, had enrolled her into Wonderland Academy. Don't ask where I got the information. The imbalance between hospital security and the information they contain is terrifying. If you don't drop her off at the very school, I will tell my father and his men will gun you down. Do I make myself clear? Quit being so protective, take her to school, and let fate do the rest. I expect to see her next Monday. Good day, Mr. Wilson Heartfilia.**"

Wilson trembled as he looked at the paper before looking at the insignia that belonged to the Mafia that resided in Heart City. If he didn't take his daughter to school, he would be gunned down by the Mafia?! "M-My b-b-baby go to sch-school?!"

Unfortunately, Lacie woke up to hear that bit. "I'm going to school? Yaay! I'm going to school! Thank you Papa!"

Wilson gloomed. This was not fair... Now that Lacie had her hopes up, he had no choice but to let her go there.

Stupid Mafia.

~ (To be continued) ~


End file.
